A Week at Wammy's
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Three young girls are asked to live at Wammy's for a week to see if they like it there. Will they? NearXOC MattXOC MelloXOc. Spoilers might come in later chapters.
1. Day 0

Adventures at Wammy's Day Zero

England wasn't anything special to these three friends. They lived in a small shack they found under a bridge. It was just the right size for them. They didn't need to do anything so it was okay.

No one really noticed them on the street, what being so young and short. They entertained for food. One girl would do complicated martial arts move that amazed others, the other would draw people for money, and the third would sing to get supplies. That was their living.

Don't get me wrong, they are young and don't go to school, but they are probably as smart as Socrates or Aristotle. Which is why they were perfect for this place.

"Excuse me but how old are all of you?" asked an old kind man to the three girls after watching them work a bit.

"Keiko and I are ten and the other is eleven," said the martial artist first pointing to the artist and then the musician.

"And where are your parents?" he asked.

"Gone, but we're happy together," said Keiko.

"Have you ever considered going to an orphanage?" he asked.

"We have, but it depends on the orphanage," said the martial artist.

"Well I work at Wammy's House for Gifted Children, ever heard of it before?" he asked.

"Located in Winchester it houses as many intelligent children it can and teaches them," said the musician, finally speaking.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind I would like to ask you a few questions. How about lunch, my treat?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," said the martial artist.

They walked to a nearby pub and all three girls ordered fish and chips and root beer.

"So what are all your names?" he asked.

"I'm KJ," said the martial artist.

"I'm Keiko, nice to meet you," said the artist.

"Kuro," said the musician.

"You're all very talented, but do you go to school?" he asked.

"No, we don't really need to anyway," said KJ.

"Why is that?"

"We're really smart and don't need it," said Keiko.

"Why don't you give my school a try?" he asked.

"We thank you for the offer, Watari-san, but please leave us alone," said Kuro.

"I don't believe I told you my name yet," he said.

"Which is rude of you to not, anyhow you could have guessed since I knew where the school was that I know about it and it's founder," she said.

"Personally I would like to go to the orphanage. It's better then our shack," said Keiko.

"She has a point, Kuro," said KJ and they all looked at her.

"I don't care what you two do, you know how I fell about other people anyway," she said.

"But we're your friends and we need to stick with you right now," KJ replied.

"How about this, you come for a week and if you don't like it then I will personally escort you back to your current residence," he said.

"Fine," said Kuro not caring all too much.

"YES! A heater!" exclaimed Keiko.

-

The three girls walked into the orphanage with a box in each of their arms carrying some things and each with a bag on their back. They walked in and the other orphans stared at them. Watari walked up the stairs and turned to a hall and then looked the other way.

"Excuse me girls but it seems we've ran out of rooms on the girls said, do you mind?" he asked.

"Nope," replied KJ and Keiko. Kuro just started at him with a look that said she didn't care. He nodded and they walked down the hallway. The three rooms were next to each other. On the right side right across from them were three rooms and when they heard people moving in across the hall they opened their doors slightly and watched the girls pick their rooms. Keiko got the first one they came upon since she couldn't wait to get her room.

She walked in and didn't know a brunette was watching her unpack. In her box she had sketch books, notebooks, and a lot of game boy games. Interest sparked in the brunette's eyes as he saw some familiar games be unpacked. In her bag was clothes that she folded and put in her drawer and then she laid down on her bed and looked up.

The next room was for KJ. She walked in and looked around. The blond across the hall barely held interest in her but that soon changed when he saw her pull out some fighting weapons. She then intently watch her and she skillfully maneuvered them and then put then in a safe place in her room. She then pulled her clothes out and put them in her drawers and then she sat on her bed and looked around her room. She then looked out in the hall and saw the door across close.

Third room was given to Kuro, clearly, and she walked in hesitantly. She felt eyes on here back but ignored it. The white haired boy across the hall was aware that she knew of his presence and was glad she didn't care. She put her box down and then her bag. She first put her clothes away and then walked over to her box. She pulled out a stuffed animal spider and put it on her pillow. Then she pulled out a puzzle and a few figures that were small but interesting. She put them on her desk and then sat on her bed with her back against the wall and picked up her stuffed animal. She sighed and held onto it. She then looked out the door and saw a flash of white before the door closed.

Night was already there since it took some time to get their things and then arrive at the orphanage so the three girls soon got ready for bed and fell asleep at their new home. 


	2. Day 1

A Week at Wammy's Day 1

The sun woke Keiko up. She sat up and looked around and then got out of bed and stretched. She then changed and did other morning things one would do. She then pocketed her game boy and carried her sketch book with her. She walked out and saw the boy across the hall just walk out of his room and close the his door. He turned around and saw her.

-

KJ groaned at the sun that hit her face and turned over. She then rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on. She sat up and got up. She did a few karate moves to wake herself up and then she changed and got ready. She walked out of her room and saw Keiko in the hall. She saw she was staring at a boy with brunette hair and then she heard a door closed and saw a guy with blond hair wearing black clothes across from her.

-

Kuro eventually woke up. She had her blinds closed so the irritating sun couldn't wake her. She got up and brushed her hair with her fingers. Curly hair would get annoying at times but it was nifty when you didn't have to brush it. She got up and stretched and then opened her door, not caring that she was in her all black pajamas. She looked down the hall and saw Keiko looking at a guy with brunette hair and KJ was staring at a guy with blond hair. She just looked at them and then turned her head slightly when she saw the door across form her opened and guy in all white walked out, in his pajamas as well.

Keiko decided to brake the silence.

"Hi I'm Keiko, we're going to be staying here a week," she said holding her hand out to the brunette.

"Oh, I'm Matt. These two are Mello and Near," he said shaking her hand.

"This is KJ and over there is Kuro," said Keiko.

"So why only a week?" he asked.

"Kuro didn't want to come she didn't see the reason why, but we made a compromise and we're her for a week and if she doesn▓t like it we're going back to out old house," said Keiko.

"Shack, you mean shack," said KJ.

"Yea," said Keiko.

"That's stupid, why wouldn't you choose and place like this over a shack?" asked Mello everyone then looked at Kuro, but she didn't have to answer, she would anyhow they wouldn't understand, because a guy walked up, a teenager, he had shaggy black hair and walked bent over.

"Guys hurry up or you'll miss breakfast," he said and they all walked down to the kitchen and got food. They sat at their own table together as a group. Keiko and Matt were talking about game boy games, KJ was eating and Mello hesitantly asked about her martial art weapons she had and that started a conversation. L, whom they found out was the teenager's name, watched as Near and Kuro ate in silence.

Soon Watari walked over the table and they greeted him with either speech or the slight nod of the head.

"I'm glad you've made friends, even you Kuro," he said. She just looked at him.

"What is that suppose to indicate?" she asked.

"Nothing. Oh well I want to tell you, while you're here you may want to think an alias to use. I'm sure these gentlemen here told you their alias instead of their real name," said Watari.

"Then they aren't real gentlemen are they?" asked KJ.

"Just think of something," he said.

"As far as you're concerned these are the only names we'll ever go by," said Kuro. Watari just nodded to her and walked away.

"Since it's Sunday, we don't have school, do you wish to spend it with us?" asked L as he sipped on some sugar loaded tea.

"Yea!" said Keiko.

"It's better then sitting around," said KJ.

"I would prefer the confines of my room," said Kuro.

"Aw come on, you know you'll have fun. You and Near can be silent together, and keep each other company while we have fun," said Matt. Near and Kuro just looked at him.

"Just come Kuro," said KJ.

"You got me to this place and now you wish me to spend time with people I don't even know?" asked Kuro.

"We were strangers to you at one point," pointed out Keiko.

"We were in grade school together and I was sitting at your table I forced to get to know you by the teacher," said Kuro.

"Like I said, just come," said KJ.

"If not we'll force you," said Mello. Kuro just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kuro, they never do anything except sit around, just sit with us like you're doing here," said Near. Kuro looked him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I don't even care anymore," said Kuro.

"Yay!" yelled Keiko.

They left the table and walked into the living room of the house. No one was inside since all the kids were outside enjoying the fresh air and warm weather. Keiko and Matt took over the couch immediately covering it with games.

"I love this game," said Matt pointing to one of Keiko's games.

"It's fun isn't it? No matter how many times you beat it," said Keiko.

KJ and Mello stood and KJ taught him some basic karate moves.

"I prefer to use guns, anyhow" said Mello as she told him he did it wrong.

"Well what happens if you lose your gun, it's knocked away, or you run out of bullets?" asked KJ.

"Point taken," he said.

Near and Kuro sat on the ground and Near pulled a new puzzle out. He held it up to Kuro who shrugged and they began to work on it.

L watched them all and laughed inside his head. Seeing his successors find a new friend was rare and it got them off his back and he quietly snuck away.

When lunch time came, Matt and Keiko had successfully completed the game they were talking about earlier, Mello had finally gotten all the basics down, and Near and Kuro had finished six 5000 piece puzzles.

During lunch L returned and ate with them. He saw Matt and Keiko talking about Mario.

"How did a plumber get a princess?" asked Matt.

"Luigi did too," said Keiko.

Mello and KJ were talking about action films.

"It's all about Chuck Norris," said Mello.

"No Bruce Lee, he's a classic," said KJ.

Near and Kuro were as silent as ever. L watched and nibbled on his strawberry silently observing. He knew his young friends had their own eating habits, much like himself, and decided to find out what the eating habit of these girls were.

Keiko seemed to follow everything she needs to eat applying to the food pyramid. KJ ate almost anything that looks tasty and drank milk. Kuro only ate fruit and seafood and drank root beer. It was interesting to observe eating styles you could find things out about people by what they eat.

Kuro finished and left, soon followed by Near. Matt and Keiko stayed there and talked while KJ and Mello went outside to learn a few kadas.

Kuro was in her room tossing her spider, James, up and catching him. Near watched from the hallway.

"Come in," said Kuro. Near walked in and sat next to her on her bed. He followed the stuffed animal with his eyes as it was tossed and he caught it as it came back down. Kuro looked at him as he stared into the spiders bead eyes and then flipped it around and looked at it. He then handed it back to Kuro who went back to tossing it. Near then got up and looked at the figure son her desk. They were just small plastic figures of people. His eyes then went to the puzzle and he picked it up. It was a brown box with just puzzle written on the top. He opened the lid and looked inside. He then turned around and looked at Kuro.

"Can we?" he asked.

"Sure," said Kuro, shocked that he said 'we' and not just 'I'. They sat on the ground and he poured the contents onto the floor and began. After ten minutes they finished it after about ten minutes, it was a small puzzle. Near looked at the picture and realized it wasn't a puzzle bought at a store, which would explain the box. The picture was of the three girls at around six in age. They looked a lot like they did now but just shorter and younger in face, while now they look more mature but not entirely.

"You look different," said Near studying the young Kuro in the picture and then looking up at her.

"It's because that was when we first became friends. My parents wanted me to keep this picture forever and they knew I liked puzzles so they made it into one and gave it to me for my seventh birthday. I was happy then I finally had someone how cared about me that wasn't just my parents," she said the most Near had heard her say.

"Where did you get the figures on your desk?" he asked.

"I saw them in the store and saw they looked like people I knew so I bought them," she said. He nodded and then stood up and then put a hand in front of Kuro.

"Come with me," he said. She looked up at him and then his hand and slowly put her hand on his and he pulled her up. They then walked to his room he then walked over to his desk and grabbed a few things and walked back over to Kuro and motioned for her to sit next to him on the ground. He had blocks and a few figures out. They then began to make an entire city.

-

"Your suppose to round house kick there?" said KJ.

"Right I know," he said and he pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and took a bite of it.

"I want some," said KJ walking over to him and trying to get the candy bar.

"No it's mine," he said holding it up from the short girl.

"That's not nice. All I asked for it one small piece that's the least you can do for someone who is possibly teaching you how to save your life," she said.

"It's mine," he said. Then he dropped it on the ground and it was in a dirt patch.

"Great," said KJ. Mello picked it up and then saw a kid walk by.

"Here," he said handing it to him.

"You would never give chocolate to someone so clearly something happened to this bar," said the kid. Mello just narrowed his eyes.

"Take it before I flying side kick you into oblivian," he yelled. The kid jumped, took the bar and ran. KJ smirked at the use of her line. She had used it on him when he wanted to give up on the basics and start on the actual combinations.

"You have learned much, grasshopper, but you're not a master yet. Once you get this kada down I'll let you start learning nunchakus," she said. He thought about it and then nodded his head. He then did the kada perfectly.

"Nunchakus," he said.

"You knew how to do the kada all along? You just didn't show me because your were trying to get me to start teaching you how to do nunchakus cause you knew that it would take a while before I actually would start, isn't that right ?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Men," said KJ rolling her eyes and walking away and back into the house. Mello quickly followed behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. She just kept walking, "come on," he said. The walked to their hallway and KJ went into her room. Mello followed and watched her grabbed two nunchakus and shoved one into Mello's chest and walked out. They went back out side and he tried to look cool while spinning one but then hit himself in the face with it. KJ couldn't help but laugh.

"It's funny!" he yelled at her.

"Oh yes, it is. And you're bleeding nose makes it even more hysterical. Come on," said KJ. They went back inside and KJ helped him clean up his bloody nose.

-

Matt and Keiko were playing Sonic on Sega and Matt beat Keiko again.

"WHOO!" yelled Matt standing up.

"Darn," said Keiko as she put the controller down.

"Hey what's in that book?" he asked as he saw the book placed beside her.

"Drawings," said Keiko.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Sure," said Keiko and she handed it to him. He flipped through it and made comments on some and when he was done he handed it back to her.

"These are cool," he said and flashed her a smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey have you ever drawn someone before, like there on the spot?" he asked.

"Yea, I use to draw people on the street for money while KJ did karate and Kuro sang and the only drawing of Kuro sleeping with her stuffed animal was one. She looked so childish I couldn't resist. She's a funny person," said Keiko.

"Seems like it," he said.

"Anyway why do you ask?"

"Can you draw me?"

"Huh?"

"Draw me."

"Um, sure. Do a pose, a sane one."

Keiko pulled out a pencil and Matt did a pose. He was laying on the couch with his game boy up in the air. Keiko laughed at this typical scene and began drawing.

Dinner time was just like the other meals except new conversation topics. L watched them talk, or not, and then Watari walked over.

"How was your first day here?" asked Watari looking at the three girls.

"It was interesting," said KJ.

"I had fun!" said Keiko. Kuro just took a bite of her peach.

"That's great, I'm sure nothing too horrible happened with these young men," he said.

"Hey!" said Mello and Matt. Watari just smiled at them.

"Anyway tomorrow you'll start classes and you may all go to the same classes as your new friends," said Watari and he left.

"School? I thought this was an orphanage," said Keiko.

"Why do you think I didn't want to come? I don't want to go to school," said Kuro.

"Can you be anymore like a kid?" asked KJ.

"Yes," said Kuro bluntly taking a sip of her root beer.

"It isn't so horrible. For smart kids like us it's easy," said Mello.

"You can even fall asleep in class," said Matt.

"Or draw," said Keiko.

"I'm not going. I'll stay in my room all day," said Kuro and she got up and left the table.

"She's interesting," said L.

"She is a handful," said KJ as she got up.

"We'll go check on her," said Keiko. The two girls soon left and went up to Kuro's room where she was found on her bed and holding James with her back to the door.

When the girls left the guys all looked at each other and then got up and walked upstairs. The stayed in the hallway and peaked through the crack in the doorway and watched as KJ walked over to Kuro on her bed.

"Kuro, we know how you feel about school we all resent it but we have moved on. You're the oldest and you were put in charged to watch over us," said KJ.

"We rely on you, and we don't like seeing our hero like this," said Keiko.

"Hero? I basically killed our parents and you call me your hero?" asked Kuro sitting up and glaring at the two.

"Calm down, you didn't kill them. It was that drunk driver," said KJ.

"Well our parents wouldn't have come to the school if it wasn't for me and if the school didn't call my parents to pick me up they would still be here and we wouldn't even be fighting like this," said Kuro.

"We all have our views on who killed our parents and we see it as the other driver not you. Our parents put us in your care," said KJ.

"Kuro, please. Just give school a chance again. Give this place a chance. Look at the friends you made. Sure you didn't hang out with Matt, Mello, or L, but you did hang out with Near and it seemed like you had a good time with each other because you spent the entire day together, and we know you enjoyed it because, well you didn't," said Keiko as she trailed off.

"We didn't need to bring it up, but yes it's true you didn't try anything. Every time you get like this just look at your arms and remember that this place is full of people and we will save you so it's pointless to try," said KJ.

"Just leave me alone," said Kuro looking down. The others followed her eyes and saw the puzzle her and Near had put together earlier.

"All right, but please think about attending classes. We're going to tell the guys about everything just in case something does happen. I wanted to keep this from them and I'm sure you did too but you had to get this way so there's nothing else we can do," said KJ.

The guys took a step back as the two girls walked out. They then walked into KJ's room and KJ took a seat on her bed as did Keiko. Mello sat down at her desk chair and the others sat on the ground and looked at the two girls.

"So what was that all about?" asked Matt.

"Well we are orphans, clearly, and all of this really started when were in school. These two boys were picking on Keiko and her drawings and making fun of my height. We got upset and Kuro knew so she walked up to both of them and punched them in the face. She was caught by a teacher and all three of us and the two boys were brought into the office. We told our story and they called our parents.

"Our parents were out having lunch since, thanks to us, they were best friends when they got a call. They all came in one car and on the way their car was hit by a drunk driver. They were rushed to the emergency room and we were rushed to the hospital. When we got there it was too late, all three were gone. We got their wills and they all said that if they were to all go Kuro was put in charge," said KJ.

"Well Kuro had been taking all of this hard because she thought it was her fault. She kept muttering if she wasn't caught. We went into her room to give her some food and we saw her laying on her bed with a kitchen knife next to her and we rushed in and bandaged her up. The next day at school she was sent to the school counsler and that's where she was told that us three were moving to middle school. We went and more people would pick on us and her hatred for school increased. We were told about a school in England for gifted children and they wanted to see us. We flew to England and we missed our ride to the school and we waited. Eventually we fell asleep and never were able to catch the make up ride.

"We thought the school would come looking for us and they did but we were small and they never found us. We found that shack and were entertaining for money but Kuro looked around and saw what mess we were in and once again blamed herself since she was now in charge and tried again but we saved her again as well. And now two months later, they finally found us," said Keiko.

"Wow, that's quite some history, and that happened?" asked L.

"Well our parents died when we were nine and we went through to sixth grade to eighth grade in six months and when we got to ninth grade the sent us to England," said KJ.

"So you were suppose to be here in the first place," said Mello.

"Near," said L. Near looked up at him.

"I want you to stay with Kuro tonight. Watari wants to make sure nothing happens to his orphans. I'll go tell him that you are the girls," said L as he got up and left. Near stood up and left as well.

"Are you two okay?" asked Matt.

"Us, we're fine just concerned, but I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning," said KJ.

"Well I'm tired I'm going to go get some sleep," said Keiko and she left with the guys.

-

Near walked in and saw Kuro sitting on the ground staring at the puzzle. She then messed it up with her hand and a piece hit Near and he looked at it. It showed the small smile that was on Kuro's face in the picture. He walked over and sat next to her and handed her the piece. She just looked at it and took it from him and stared at it. She sighed and began to pick the pieces up. Near helped her. She put the box back on her desk and sat on her bed.

"Thank you," she said. He looked at her and nodded, "I suppose they told you the entire story."

"I don't think you killed their parents," he said looking at his hands.

"No one does except me because you're not in my position," said Kuro and she laid down on her bed.

"I understand," said Near as he got on the floor and laid down. He then felt something soft fall on his face. He saw James on his face. He then held onto it and turned onto his side acting like he was asleep.

"Hey," said Kuro nudging his shoulder. He didn't budge. There was then a knock on the door and Kuro answered it. L smiled at her and handed her a pillow and blanket then left. Kuro walked over to Near and picked his head up as she put the pillow under his head. She then draped the blanket over him. He opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Night," he mumbled.

"Night, Near, and thank you," she said and went to sleep herself.

-

KJ listened for anything and when she heard the bed in the other room squeak she calmed down and went to sleep as well. 


	3. Day 2

A Week at Wammy's Day 2

The next morning KJ woke up to a sweet smell under her nose. She opened her eyes and saw a chocolate bar in her face. She went to grab it but it was pulled away and Mello took a bite out of if. She glared at him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why are you in here?" she asked.

"I was told to wake you up," he said as KJ sat up and rubbed her eyes then put her glasses on. She could barely see but she knew what everything was this morning because it has been established that she wasn't stupid.

"For school?" she asked. Mello just nodded and took another bite out of his chocolate.

"Come on get up," he said taking her covers away. KJ shivered at the sudden rush of cool air and she drew her legs into her chest and hugged them. She was wearing long shorts and a tank top so she got pretty cold.

"I'll be back in five minutes be ready because I'm coming in," he said and left. He walked into the hallway and saw Keiko walk out of her room.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Go wake Matt, I know he's still asleep," said Mello before going into his room. Keiko grinned and walked into Matt's room. She saw him sleeping and then jumped onto of him. He woke with a smart and saw the girl sitting on his stomach and her feet swinging off the edge of the bed.

"That hurts," he whined.

"Get up we have to go to school," said Keiko jumping off of him and sitting on her knees next to his head and poked him in the shoulder.

"Yea, yea, yea," said Matt getting out of bed and going to his dresser.

"I'll wait for you in the hallway," said Keiko and she walked out. After two minutes waiting Mello walked out of his room. He glanced at Keiko, who waved, then went into KJ's room. Keiko was stuck waiting some more. Matt soon came out dressed and ready and soon KJ came out followed by Mello who was rubbing his chin.

"What happened to you?" asked Matt looking at Mello.

"I walked in to get KJ after five minutes and she was brushing her hair and hit me in the chin with her brush," explained Mello.

"You should have knocked and I would have been aware of your presence," said KJ crossing her arms and smirking at Mello. He glared down at her.

"Someone should wake Kuro and Near up," said Keiko. They all looked at each other.

"I will, you'll be late. The teachers already know their excuse," said L walking past them and into Kuro's room. The four shrugged their shoulders and walked to get breakfast. On the way KJ hit Mello in the chin and he proceeded to pick her up and swing her over his shoulder. Keiko just laughed at her and when KJ asked for salvation Keiko just grabbed Matt's hand and ran away.

L saw Kuro and near sleeping identically to each other. Both were curled up into balls and covered to their chins with their blankets. L turned his head and smiled a bit then walked over to near. He saw him hugging a stuffed animal spider and pulled at it but Near had a firm grip on it. L then shook Near's shoulder and his eyes opened slowly.

"School," was all L said. Near nodded and L left the room. Near sat up and looked over at Kuro who had her back turned to him. He reached over the shook her shoulder. Kuro rolled over, looked at the time, then laid back down. Near sighed and sat on the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder.

"Don't waste you're strength, I'm not going," said Kuro looking up at him.

"Compromise. You go today if you still feel so strongly about not going then I'll ditch with you," said Near. Kuro thought for a moment then nodded her head. Neard nodded back then held out his hand. Kuro took it and sat up.

"We should get to class," said Kuro sitting next to Near on the edge of her bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked. She shook her head. She liked her black and white plaid flannel pajamas. They then walked out and down the hall. They soon got to the classroom and they took seats at the back of the classroom.

The class was painfully boring to Keiko. She looked over and saw Matt with a book propped up and he was playing game boy. Keiko watched and right as he was about to beat the bad guy Keiko pushed the book down with a loud thump and the teacher looked over at the two. Keiko was laughing and Matt was whining to her.

"Matt! Keiko! In the hall now," said the teacher pointing to the door. They walked out and then burst into laughter at the look on the teacher's face.

KJ rested her hand on her arms as she tuned out the teacher lecturing on something math related. Mello sat next to her watching the teacher but having a difficult time.

"Why don't you just fall asleep?" she asked.

"Because there might be something I don't know and I can't have Near beat me," he said. KJ rolled her eyes. They had the conversation about Near and Mello before, when they took a break from karate. KJ just rested her head back on her arms and looked at Mello as his eyelids started to drop and then he'd shoot back up and it would happen all over again. Eventually he fell asleep with his head on the desk. The bell soon rang and Mello shot up. KJ stood up and stretched.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Sure," said KJ as she walked out. Mello caught up to her and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going? You're suppose to be following me," he said.

"I know," said KJ grabbing his hand tighter. Mello saw the plan and sighed an then lead them to their next class. On the way they saw Near and Kuro.

"So you got her to come?" asked Mello.

"Clearly," said Near.

"That's good Kuro," said KJ. Kuro just looked down and walked on. Near waved good bye and then ran and caught up with Kuro.

Lunch time came and Keiko was talking with Kuro and KJ joined them. Matt was playing his game boy and slightly eating. Mello was watching Near as he ate. L then came up and squatted next to the three girls.

"When you're done with lunch go see Watari in his office, here's map. He needs to talk to you about something important. Don't worry about class for the rest of the day, I'm sure it's stuff you already know. We told the teachers to do review today," said L and he walked away after KJ took the map.

"KJ, I should take the map. You're horrible with directions," said Kuro taking it from her.

"That was one time," said KJ.

"We don't need to add to it," said Kuro.

"Remember that one time when we went to that corn field maze when we were seven?" asked Keiko.

"Where we challenged each other to who could get out first and I won," said Kuro.

"I came in second," said Keiko.

"And after an hour of waiting you guys came in to save me and found me no where near the exit," said KJ. Then they heard Matt and Mello brake into laughter, having listen to the story and Near was smiling.

"It's not funny," said KJ throwing her napkin at Mello.

"Nope, it's hysterical," said Kuro.

"You shut up too," said KJ shoving Kuro who fell off her seat and landed with her back on the floor.

"Okay, ow," said Kuro trying to get up. Near then went over and helped her back onto her chair.

"This is a different side of Kuro that we are seeing," said Near.

"This is how she usually is once she opens up, but you still haven't seen all of her yet," said Keiko.

"Interesting," said Matt.

"Well we should go talk to Watari now see you later," said KJ. The three girls left and Kuro led them to the office with the use of the map, neatly drawn by L.

"Girls please have a seat," said Watari indicating three chairs in front of his desk. They sat and stared up at him. "As you know this was the school that originally called you here," he said, they nodded, "and once our deal is up, and you decide whether you want to stay here or not at the end of the week, if you wish not to stay we will all send you back home, not the shack you had here in England but back to your real homes."

"Really?" asked Kuro.

"Yes, but if you choose to stay, there is something. You will have to stay in someone else's room because we need the room for more orphans," he said.

"We understand," said KJ.

"Thank you," said Keiko and they left his office and headed back to their rooms. In their rooms they saw a note telling them their next class. Keiko went off and Kuro first helped KJ to her next class and then Kuro went to her next one. She knew this was the perfect time to skip but she made a deal with Near so she entered the classroom and found the white haired boy and went and sat next to him. She kept her attention on the teacher the entire time. Occasionally she would feel Near's eyes on her but she ignored it and continued to watch the teacher. Next class was the last class of the day, and unfortunately for Kuro, the teacher assigned a class project that was to be done in pairs. It was on Shakespeare and each were given a play to write about. Kuro and Near were assigned together and their play was 'Much Ado About Nothing', to be due at the end of the week.

Class ended and they walked back to their rooms.

-

Keiko entered her class and immediately saw Matt standing up and waving his arms. The teacher looked at her and crossed her arms at Matt's behavior. Keiko sat next to matt and the teacher went back to teaching now that the interruption was over.

"So what was your meeting about?" asked Matt looking at Keiko, completely ignoring the teacher.

"Nothing much," shrugged Keiko.

"Oh, so when should we stat our English project?"

"When we get back to our rooms. We have Twelfth Night, right?"

"Yea, that's a crazy story."

"Yea, should be fun."

They barley paid any attention to the teacher. They were whispering to each other and playing games like tic-tac-toe and hangman all period. They would make fun of the others by picking phrases, for hangman, such as 'I have to be first' or 'transformers' or 'nunchakus' or 'I hate school'.

Class was over and they went o Matt's room. It was Keiko's second time in his room but this is the first time she actually got a good look at his room. She turned around his room taking it all in and she couldn't expect anything else from the video game loving guy. Video game boxes were stacked like books on his book shelf. He had a laptop on his desk and his bed had a Mario mushroom pillow and the orphanage's blankets.

"Interesting room," said Keiko sitting down on his bed.

"Sure," he said sitting on his chair, spinning, then stopped and opened his laptop.

"So we have to make a presentation on a board, right?" asked Keiko.

"Yea, I'll type you make the board pretty, how about that?" asked Matt.

"Works for me, you start writing and I'll go get stuff," said Keiko and she left the room. When she walked out she saw KJ and Mello walking down the hall complaining about Romeo and Juliet. Their project will be interesting.

"it's a romantic tragedy!" yelled KJ.

"Suicide is not a tragedy with those two who are annoying!" Mello yelled back.

"Hey," Keiko greeted.

"Hey Keiko," they said in unison before arguing again.

"It's not your opinion that categorizes stories," said KJ.

"Well it should," said Mello before walking into Mello's room and slamming the door shut. Keiko just sighed and went into her room. When she went back into Matt's room she saw him typing away. She sat down and laid the board out and stated decorating it. Son she head the printer going and both were working on the board. They soon finished and stood up and looked at it.

"I like it," said Matt.

"Me too," said Keiko.

"Well now we're done, and it's due at the end of the week," said Matt. He continued to look at it and then was whacked in the head by none other then his own pillow and heard Keiko laugh at him. Wow, her laugh, it was something never heard before. It penetrated all other sounds and hit Matt like a speeding truck. He didn't expect such a sound to come from something so little. I mean KJ was short and loud but this was different. Matt looked at her then joined her in laughing.

Once they calmed down from the laughter attack, Matt took his pillow from her then looked at it and hit her in the face. She had a shocked expression on her face and then took the other pillow on his bed and hit him in the head. Soon it was an all out pillow fight. Much to their neighbors discomfort.

"What the hell is all that laughter?" asked Mello angry from trying to figure out Romeo and his love to Juliet. In the end KJ had to write everything that involved love, while Romeo wrote about the fights between the Montagues and Capulets.

"They probably already finished and are having fun like ten year olds should, or whatever age they are. Point is, let's just finish," said KJ printing her work out.

"Arg, fine," said Mello before he sat down and typed more after muttering 'women'. KJ worked on the board and she finished when Mello finished printing his papers out. They put it on the board and sighed leaning back against the bed.

"Finally!" yelled KJ.

"It's your fault we took so long," he said.

"Not now, I'll fight with you later," said KJ looking around, "you know Mello, if you saved all your chocolate wrappers I'm sure you could have wallpapered this room."

"That would be horrifying," said Mello looking at her weirdly.

"Not as horrifying at the thought of you eating all that chocolate," said KJ turning her head to look at him.

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight," said Mello, KJ just shrugged," plus I've seen you eat your fair share of chocolate."

It's true, KJ had chocolate ice cream after dinner last night and this morning she happily consumed a large chocolate muffin. You could say that both are very happy to not be allergic to this addicting plant.

Anyway, with that said, Mello then poked KJ in the stomach and KJ let out a small squeak and covered her mouth trying to hide that sound that already broke loose.

"You're like one of Near's stuffed animals that I stepped on one time," said Mello and he poked her again. She squeaked. He tried to poke her some more but she blocked her stomach with her arms.

"Stop poking me!" she cried out with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"But it's fun!" she said in his defense. He poked her one more time.

"Sttttttoooopppppp!" whined KJ.

"Fine, I surrender," said Mello holding his hands up.

"Good," said KJ who then poked Mello in the stomach.

"Do that one mo-" he started but KJ poked him again.

"What now?" she asked smirking.

"This. Is. War." said Mello and they proceeded to get in a huge poke 'war'.

Matt and Keiko stopped their pillow fight to catch their breath from all that laughing. They then heard a light knock on the door. They opened it, with Keiko peaking from behind Matt, and saw Near there.

"What's up Near?" asked Matt.

"Can you keep it down and can you tell your neighbor as well?" asked Near.

"Sure, you still aren't working on your project thought, are you?" asked Matt. Near nodded.

"Kuro is probably making you do all of it since she isn't going back to school," said Keiko as a joke.

"She isn't feeling very well," he said.

"Oh that explains it," said Keiko simply.

"Aren't you worried about her?" asked Matt looking at Keiko.

"It's surprising when she isn't sick," said Keiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"Something happened to her a few years ago and she has always been sick. It gets worse at times and comes and goes. I guess now it came. What symptoms?" asked Keiko looking at Near.

"Coughing, runny nose, headache, stomach ache," said Near.

"Yea that sounds about right, she should still be able to help you though," said Keiko.

"She insisted but I made her rest," said Near.

"Thanks Near, and we'll keep it down. I'll go tell Mello and KJ," said Matt. Near nodded and went back into his room. He glanced at Kuro sleeping in his bed then got back to work on the board. He was typing and finally finished the writing. It was printing when he saw Kuro stir. She sat up and yawned then rubbed her eyes. She then looked at Near as he walked over and sat next to her. He saw that hat that she always wore fell off and her curly brown hair was now exposed. He saw one particularly curly hair and pulled on it. She watched him pulled the curl and watch it spring back to it's original form. He did it a few more times.

"Entertainment for hours?" asked Kuro as Near did it one more time and nodded before Kuro turned her face to the side and coughed.

"You okay?" asked Near. Kuro nodded and looked at the board.

"I'll help," said Kuro getting up out of Near's bed and sat on the ground and Near sat next to her after getting the papers. Kuro read them and shook her head a bit.

"What's wrong?" Near asked stopping form gluing the title to the board and looking at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how funny adults are when they are in love," said Kuro gluing the paper to the board. They worked in silence except for the occasional sniff, cough, or sneeze from Kuro. They finally finished and Kuro sat up on his bed and he sat next to her. He then reached over and pulled another curl.

"Why do you cover your hair up?" he asked still having fun with that one curl.

"Well for this reason and it gets in the way a lot," said Kuro. Near nodded. Kuro then reached up and pulled his small curl but it wasn't as fun as the curls in her hair.

"My hair isn't that fun," he said.

"Want to bet?" she asked and then grabbed his head and rubbed his head just like a noogie.

"Ah!" he yelled while smiling and she smiled at him as he pulled away and his hair was sticking up everywhere.

"I'm thirsty," said Kuro and she got up and they walked out and down to the kitchen. They got water and walked into the living room and saw a few board games and began to play Yatzee but then they got bored and start to build a palace out of dice.

Dinner that evening was slightly more entertaining. The whole group was talking at least a little bit, Kuro would occasionally add a few comments. She then left early to get some rest, really she just wanted to go back to her room.

"I'm going to go check on Kuro," said KJ getting up. The others nodded and Near stood up and they walked up to their hallway.

"KJ can I ask you something?" he asked tugging on her sleeve as they walked.

"Sure," said KJ looking at him.

"How do you get her to smile, again?" he asked.

"Again?" asked KJ stopping.

"Yea, she smiled this afternoon, but I think that was a one time thing," he said.

"Why would you want her to smile again?" asked KJ looking at him smiling slightly.

"Be-because I l-liked it. She looked c-cute with a smile," he said looking at the ground. KJ smiled at this.

"Sure thing I know how to make her smile again," said KJ.

"How?" asked Near looking up at her. KJ just leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"That's all," said KJ.

"Wow, thanks," he said. KJ nodded and they went back to going to their hallway.

Near put the plan off for tonight and went to sleep.

"So how's Kuro?" asked Mello as he and KJ were in his room practicing some karate.

"She's perfectly fine," said KJ.

"I heard from Matt and Keiko that this is constant," he said.

"Yea it is, we usually don't worry too much about it. It get's worse with rainy and sunny weather and here in England where the Sun doesn't shine and the English will be the first with webbed feet, it has been more frequent," said KJ.

"Near will look out for her. He has grown fond of her," he said.

"Yea, and who have you grown fond of, hmm Mello?" she asked.

"Well who have I spent the most time with?" he asked simply.

"So it's not just to get my karate skills?"

"No."

"Good, because then I would have to kick your butt."

"I know."

"Keiko give me my pillow back," said Matt knocking on her door.

"But I like it!" she complained.

"I know, I like it too, and I want it back," said Matt.

"Fine," said Keiko and she opened the door and chucked it at his face. He smiled at her and hugged his pillow. Keiko couldn't resist how cute the kid looked while doing that and hugged him.

"What the-?" asked Matt as he balanced himself from the hug.

"You're a fun friend Matt, Night!" said Keiko and she went into her room and closed the door. 


	4. Day 3

A Week At Wammy's Day 3

L walked down to breakfast at his usual time and saw four of his young friends. I'm sure you can guess who was missing. L took a seat and grabbed a cup of tea and then added as much sugar as he desired, which, considering who it is, that's a lot.

"How is Kuro feeling?" asked L.

"She's fine, it's not like she'll drop dead any time soon, she has a strong will," said KJ.

"What would you do if she did?" asked Keiko," like if Near came now and said she dies?"

"That would be freaky, I don▓t know what I'd say after what I just said," said KJ.

"You guys are wonderful friends," said Mello.

"Makes me happy I met you," said Matt. L just chuckled to himself.

"We don't lie," said KJ. Then all their eyes fell on two people that just sat down at their table.

"You're up," said Keiko.

"You're going to school?" asked KJ.

"I can't leave Near all alone to present the project," said Kuro.

"But the presentations are on Friday," said Mello.

"The teacher knew we could finish early so she said we could present today," said Near. Mello growled (like a kitty) and crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Well hurry and eat breakfast you two before school starts," said L taking a sip of his tea. Near and Kuro then got up and Kuro convinced him into getting strawberry rice crispy cereal and they came back and ate their food. KJ and Mello each had giant chocolate muffins with hot chocolate, they really like chocolate.

Soon they finished eating and their conversations and went to their classrooms. The same seemed to progress at a rapid pace and soon it was time for lunch. The group told riddles to each other the entire time.

"What's brown and sticky?" asked Kuro.

"I know," said Keiko.

"That's because we already heard it before," said KJ.

"I don't know, what?" asked Matt.

"A brown stick," said Kuro simply.

"That's lame," said Mello.

"Then you tell some better ones," said KJ smirking.

"Maybe I will," said Mello looking at KJ.

"Go ahead," said KJ.

"Fine I will," he responded.

"Go ahead."

"Okay."

"I'm waiting."

"I'm going."

"You're stalling."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Nope."

"Yep.

"No."

"Yes."

"Narp."

"Yarp.

"Mello tell the lame riddle already," said Keiko. Matt snickered and Mello grumbled with KJ just turned her head away from Mello.

"Two American coins make-" started Mello.

"A quarter and a nickel," said KJ, Kuro, and Keiko at once.

"How did you-?" asked Mello.

"Did you know that we originally came from America so we've heard it, and know it," said KJ.

"Damn," said Mello.

"Ha, in your face!" said Keiko and everyone just got quiet and stared at her.

"Don't say that again, Keiko, please for the sake of humanity," said Kuro. The others just laughed, well, more or less.

They finished eating eventually and went back to their classes. It was now time for the first Shakespeare presentation.

"Since you two are excelling students in a gifted children school I let you do your presentation early. Had anyone else finished their project?" asked the teacher and she scanned the classroom. No one's hand went up.

"Okay, Matt and Keiko have already finished so they are presenting tomorrow it seems you will officially be the first, yet again," said the teacher. She seemed more cranky this morning, observed Near, but he didn't know why. He just assumed that she didn't get much sleep or she's PMSing (welcome to the international pms crisis hotline).

"You may start your presentation," she said and took a seat in the back and watched the two place the board on a chair and Kuro held it up from falling.

"Much Ado About Nothing is a tale of romance and trickery by William Shakespeare. Out of the two categories that Shakespeare wrote, this one is a comedy. It takes place in the country side and in one house that's land stretches for acres." said Near.

"The main characters are Hero and Claudio, the young couple that falls in love. The there are Hero's relatives. Her father is her only immediate family left and her cousin, Beatrice, is her best friend. Her uncle, Beatrice's father, is, of course, also nearby and watching over the family as well. Then there is the second cousin, Margret, who plays a role in an act that could have cost Hero's life.

"While Hero and Claudio love each other, the Prince can't help but also have some feelings toward Hero. But then there is also the other couple of Beatrice and the quick tongued jokester, Benedict. And every story has an evil villain in some shape and the villain for this tale is the Prince's brother," said Kuro.

"So far so good," said the teacher. Near continued and Kuro would cut in when she needed too. The continued to explain every aspect of the story, without giving away the end.

"Congratulations Kuro your first assignment and you got an A ," said the teacher as she wrote some things down on a paper that was on a clipboard in her hands. Near and Kuro put the display board against the wall and took their seats.

They were excused to go to their next and final class of the day and Near and Kuro said 'Hi' to Mello and KJ as they walked out of the room and the latter were walking in.

"Settle down class," said the teacher almost yelling.

"Someone's PMSing," whispered Mello to KJ. KJ just nodded and watched the teacher walk to the board.

"We already had one successful presentation today, I'm sure you all know by whom," said the teacher.

"Damn Near," said Mello quiet loud.

"Thank you for informing everyone, Mello, don't interrupt me again," said the teacher. Other students laughed and KJ smirked at him.

"Shut up," he said looking at KJ before eating a piece chocolate. KJ pouted at him and he smirked knowing full well that she liked chocolate and wanted some.

"Today I'm going to answer questions you have on the project, but first, who else has finished their project?" the teacher asked. Mello and KJ raised their hands, "Of course, you may present tomorrow," said the teacher and she took a seat in her chair.

"Well I get to sleep for the rest of the period," said KJ and she put her head on her hands and fell asleep as students raised their hands to ask questions.

Class ended and KJ was still asleep. Mello stood there pondering what he should do. He had tried shaking her and yelled at her, he even flicked water on her face but nothing but a few twitches and then she would just keep on sleeping. Keiko and Matt were walking by when they saw and walked in and laughed as Mello stood there glaring at her.

"Trying to use your mind powers to get her up?" asked Keiko.

"I can't think of anything else to get her up," said Mello.

"Did you try knocking her over?" asked Matt.

"That's mean Matt!" said Keiko.

"Plus she won't wake up because she can sleep through World War III if it was in Wammy's backyard," said Kuro walking in with Near behind her.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Mello still glaring at the sleeping KJ.

"Pick her up and move around as much as possible," said Kuro. Mello looked at Kuro then back at KJ and walked over to her. He then picked her up and somewhat tossed her and she groaned and opened her eyes slightly then closed them and continued to sleep.

"It didn't work," whined Mello.

"Try it for a while," said Keiko. He sighed and they all walked back to their hallway, Mello shaking KJ as much as possible. Eventually they all went into Mello's room and he threw KJ onto his bed. She bounced a few times but remained asleep. Mello sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. The others just took seats around the room.

"KJ's amazing, (why yes, yes I am)" said Matt staring at the sleeping girl in disbelief.

"Actually she's probably awake now, but she doesn't want Mello to bug her so she is acting like she's asleep," said Kuro.

"She did that to me once," said Keiko pouting.

"Aww," said Matt and he hugged Keiko.

"KJ WAKE UP!" yelled Mello leaning over the girl and bouncing the bed slightly. She groaned and turned over and then hit Mello in the face. Kuro and Near snickered as Mello sat back holding his nose. KJ then sat up and stretched as she yawned.

"Have a nice nap?" asked Matt.

"Yea, I had the weirdest dream. Mello was trying to get me up and since he was bugging me I hit him in the face," said KJ.

"That HAPPENED!" yelled Mello still holding his now bruising nose.

"OH, you might want to get that looked at," said KJ pointing to his nose. He just growled and sat down on KJ's stomach.

"Get off, if you want me to stop bugging you that is," she said.

"You're not bugging me," he said crossing his arms.

"Damn," said KJ.

"We should all play a game," said Keiko.

"But what?" asked Near.

"Hide and seek!" said Matt, "teams."

"I'm up for it," said Kuro with a shrug.

"Same here," said KJ.

"I'm going to team up with Kuro," said Matt.

"Okay," said Kuro.

"I'm want to team up with Mello!" said Keiko.

"Then I'm with Near?" asked KJ. Near nodded.

"Who is counting first?" asked Kuro.

"We will!" said Keiko. Keiko pulled Mello off of KJ and then they started counting. Matt grabbed Kuro's arm.

"We have to stay in our hallway okay!" yelled Matt before they ran out.

KJ got up and she walked out of the room with Near next to her.

"So did you get her to smile again?" asked KJ as they walked around in the hallway.

"Not yet, maybe after dinner," said Near.

"Let's go in my room we can hide behind the dresser, it is good enough," said KJ. They walked into her room and hid behind the dresser. (Because I'm such a midget)

"Matt where are we going?" asked Kuro. He then ran into Near's room.

"His closet is full of stuffed animals and toys that we can hide in," said Matt.

"How do you know?" asked Kuro.

"Mello trapped me in there one time, (He's sensible enough)" said Matt. Kuro just nodded and they went into the closet. Matt removed some of the toys and they sat down then the covered themselves completely with animals.

Keiko finished counting and her and Mello went to go find the others.

"I bet KJ went in her room," said Mello.

"Let's check there then," said Keiko. They walked in and searched the room. The soon found KJ and Near.

"Damn," said KJ and she got out from behind her dresser soon followed by Near. They walked back into the hallway.

"Kuro! Matt!" We found KJ and Near!" yelled Keiko pretty loud that Near, KJ, and Mello grabbed their ears and winced. Soon they saw Kuro and Matt come out of Near's room.

"You two count we'll go hide," said Keiko and she and Mello ran off. KJ and Near then started counting. Kuro and Matt then left.

"My room, I have a good hiding spot under my desk," said Keiko.

"Okay," said Mello. And they went into her room and hid under her desk with her chair blocking them from view.

"Let's just go hide under my bed," said Kuro when they walked into her room. She crawled under her bed and Matt followed and they laid there till they head Near and KJ coming.

"I'll look under the bed," said Near and KJ went to check the closet. Near looked under and couldn't see anything so he crawled a little more.

"Need light?" asked KJ who then opened the curtains.

"BOO!" yelled Matt at Near when the light flooded the room and Near saw them. This shocked Near and he jumped and hit his head on the bed. Matt and Kuro then crawled out and Kuro helped Near.

"Are you okay, that was a loud bump," said KJ.

"Oh so you worry about Near hitting his head, but not you punching my nose?" asked Mello from the doorway and pointed to his nose.

"Yea, and what are you doing we never said we found them," said KJ.

"Well matt yelling 'BOO' gives it away," said Keiko.

"I think a bump is forming," said Kuro looking at Near's head.

"It hurts," Near said holding his head.

"Let's get some ice," said Kuro and she and Near left.

"You know my nose still hurts," said Mello.

"Then you get ice too," said KJ.

"Near got an escort, what happens if I fall and hurt my nose more?" asked Mello.

"Then I should go just so I can be there when it happens," said KJ laughing at the thought. Mello just growled, "kidding, let's go," said KJ and they left as well.

"Interesting," said Matt.

"What?" asked Keiko.

"Mello's teenage hormones seem to have effect on him after all," said Matt.

"Haha KJ," said Keiko.

"Let's go get something to drink," said Matt and they left the room.

At dinner Mello had a bandage on his nose and KJ was smiling at it and he kept glaring at her.

"I'm never giving you chocolate now," he said. KJ just laughed.

Near was trying to eat while holding an ice pack on his head but he was having trouble because each time he would bend down to take a bite he would move his hand and it would hurt his head. Kuro noticed and took her beanie off that kept her hair up and put it over his head, securing the ice pack there.

"Thanks," he said as he felt the ice pack through the hat and then ate. Kuro just nodded and ate her food as well.

Matt and Keiko were filling L in on what happened that after noon that made his young friends so injured.

"KJ punching Mello in the nose isn't so shocking, but Matt scaring Near, that's not very nice," said L.

"I didn't think it would scare the kid so much," said Matt defending himself. L shrugged and they all continued to eat.

Back upstairs they were hanging out in each others rooms like always.

"NOOOOO! I demand a rematch!" yelled Matt as Keiko just beat him at a pokemon battle.

"Fine, but I'll beat you again," said Keiko. That went on to the wee hours of the night before Keiko and Matt finally passed out from exhaustion.

"New rule, no more punching me in the nose," said Mello as KJ was sitting in front of him removing his nose bandage.

"I didn't know your nose was there and the time before that you hit yourself in the face with nunchakus so that was your fault," said KJ as she pulled the ointment out that they got and opened it.

"Whatever, just refrain from doing it from now on," he said crossing his arms.

"Just stop moving or this will end up in your eye," said KJ as she put a small bit of the ointment on her finger and gently moved it across his nose. She rubbed it in and then got up and went to wash her hands. She came back and saw Mello making faces.

"It hurts," he said.

"Then stop making faces, genius," said KJ as she waked over and sat on the bed next to him. He sighed and then turned his TV on and they watched some random game show till they fell asleep.

Near was sitting on his bed and watched Kuro as she went over to his closet and pulled out a stuffed animal bear that was on top.

"That's snowy, I had him when I came to the orphanage," said Near.

"He's so soft," said Kuro sitting next to Near and looking at the animal.

"Yep," he said. He then reached up and took the beanie off and the ice pack and gently felt his bump.

"Let me see," said Kuro and she sat up on her knees and looked at his head. "Still a slight bump but it looks better."

"That's good," he said and handed her beanie back to Kuro who took it and put it in her pocket. Near smiled at that and grabbed a curl and pulled on it. Kuro just let him but soon he stopped and started playing with cars on the ground. His hair gently went across as Kuro's feet as he reached for a car and she yelped and drew her feet in.

"Oh sorry," said Near before turning back to his cars. What Kuro didn't know was that he was smiling. Soon Kuro just laid back in her bed and Near then took a feather from a toy he had and brought it across Kuro's foot and watched the effect. Kuro sat up and looked at him. He continued to move the feather and Kuro started to laugh. She tried to bring her feet in but Near got up and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed onto her foot and brought the feather across her foot more.

"Ahaha! Near! Ahaa, stop!" she yelled between laughing. Near started to laugh too and stopped.

"I had to see if it worked," he said.

"Of course it did, didn't you see when your hair hit my foot?" she asked.

"Yea, but KJ told me to get you to smile again was to make you laugh and she said you were only ticklish on your feet," said Near.

"Oh did she now," said Kuro glaring toward the door as if contemplating on whether getting up and killing her friend right then.

"I won't hold that weakness against you, don't worry," he said. Kuro just looked back at Near and nodded. Near then held a car out to her and she took it and they ended up racing cars till they fell asleep.

L was walking down the hall of his young friends. He heard it was silent and went into the first room. He saw Matt and Keiko asleep next to each other and their game boys still on. He went over and turned them off. Then covered the two up with Matt's blankets.

Next room KJ wasn't in her room so he looked in Mello's and saw then asleep next to each other with the TV on. L turned it off and also covered those two after fully laying them down since their backs were resting against the wall.

L continued onto Kuro's room and saw James but not Kuro. He picked James up and brought it with him to Near's room. He saw then asleep on the floor and they were holding cars that look like they just collided into each other. He picked them up and placed them on the bed. He handed Near James and saw Snowy and gave him to Kuro. They latched onto the dolls and L smiled at that as he covered them and then left to go to his room. 


	5. Day 4

A Week at Wammy's Day 4

Matt woke up first and saw Keiko sleeping next to him. He smiled and leaned down next to her.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled and Keiko shot in the air and Matt was laughing.

"It's not funny," whined Keiko crossing her arms and pouting.

"Aww," said Matt and hugged her.

"Ha you always fall for that face!" said Keiko laughing.

"Hey that's not nice," said Matt.

"Nor is you waking me up so we are even," said Keiko and she got up and went to her room to change, shower, and whatnot.

Something softly hit Mello in his arm that woke him up. He groggily opened his eyes and looked to his felt. There he saw KJ sound asleep and twitching every once in a while. He then shook her shoulder and to his shock, she sat up and looked at his shocked face.

"What?" she asked scratching her head and smoothing her hair out in the process.

"You woke up," he said.

"Was I twitching?" she asked. He nodded. "That's why. I was only slightly awake but not completely."

"You're a strange girl," he said removing the covers that were put over them.

"Thanks, you're not so normal yourself," said KJ as she got up and then left to her room to change shower and whatnot.

Kuro felt that she was hugging something. She looked down and saw Snowy. She slowly turned onto her back and saw Near's back to her right. She then saw him move and then roll onto his back as well. He looked over at Kuro and saw her holding Snowy. He then picked James up from off his stomach and put it on her face. She then picked Snowy and put it on his face as well. They laid there for a while.

"Do you want to go to school today?" asked Near.

"Not really," said Kuro. Near nodded and they continued to lay there and looked up at the ceiling. Their attention turned to the door when I opened and L walked in.

"Not going to school I presume," said L.

"You guessed it," said Kuro. L nodded and left telling the four in the hallway the news. As a group of five they went off to breakfast.

Kuro and Near made their way to get breakfast once school started. No one was in the room which is what they hoped. They ate in silence and then Kuro felt something wet drip down her neck. She put her hand on her neck and saw that it was water. She then looked and saw Near holding a water gun pointed at her. He then pulled out another gun and put it in her hand. Kuro just looked at it then back up at him. When he saw the look in her eye he squirted her then ran to hide under a table.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kuro yelled. She stood and walked over to where he was. She quickly reached down and squirted him before he ran to the other side of the room.

"Come get me!" he yelled. They laughed as they got wet and ran away from the other when they got close.

They continued to have this war until they ran out of water and Watari came and ushered them out. They just smiled at each other and walked back to their rooms. They were soaked, it didn't matter much for Kuro in her black and white pajamas, but Near was in all white, and well you know what happens what white clothes get wet.

They changed and Kuro went into Near's room with a towel over her wet hair and her brush in one hand. She sat on his bed and dried her hair Near soon came over and sat next to her with a towel on his head and was drying it as well. Kuro then went to brush her hair but Near grabbed the brush from her. She turned so her back was to him and he brushed it gently.

"Thank you," said Kuro.

"I like your hair," said Near.

"No I mean about the water fight. I haven't had that much in a while," said Kuro. Near just nodded and continued to brush her hair. Once it was smooth she turned and took her brush back and brushed his hair. When they finished they pulled out a few robots and started playing with them.

"And now our interesting report on Romeo and Juliet from KJ and Mello," said the teacher in the back of the classroom.

"Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy of love and trust between two people. A secret love banned by their families. The Capulet's and Montagues have been long time rivals but Juliet being a Capulet and Romeo being a Montague was not enough to keep the young lovers apart. After all it's just like Juliet said 'what's in a name? It's just a name," said KJ.

"Throughout the story there is violence, death, mistakes, and, of course, romance. The whole tale takes over a time period of only five days but each minute is important," said Mello.

"The setting is in old Italy with the main characters of Juliet, her parents, Tybalt, her Nurse, Romeo, his parents, Benvolio, Malvolio, and the Priest. All are important to plot and help the other characters," said KJ.

"Very Well done, you may take your seats," said the teacher hearing the concluding voice KJ had. The teacher wrote a few things down on a clipboard while KJ and Mello put their board against the wall and too their seats.

"They are fools," said Mello.

"Fools in love," said KJ and then they went silent at s the teacher talked to the class. The class soon ended and they left to get lunch. L was with Kuro and Near already at the table. He was sitting between the two as they both were staring at him.

"What's wrong with these two?" asked KJ as she and Mello sat down soon followed by Keiko and Matt.

"Watari has informed me that these two, this morning, had a water fight in here and I merely took their water guns away and hid them," explained L.

"Are you serious?" asked Keiko looking at the three.

"Yep," said Kuro crossing her arms, still looking at L, who just sat there eating a piece of cake.

"So how did your presentation go?" asked Keiko looking at KJ.

"Fine," said KJ.

"I hate that story," said Mello taking a bite of chocolate.

"It was all right," said Matt with a shrug.

"So what did you two do all say after your water fight?" asked KJ looking at Kuro and Near whose attention was still completely focused on L.

"Nothing of importance, but I already know what we're doing this afternoon," said Kuro. L looked at her and they just sat there glaring at each other before Near helped her glare at L as well.

"Well isn't this an awkward silence?" asked KJ.

"Not anymore since you talked, and you're far from silent," said Mello.

"Remember how I said I would kick your butt? Would you like me too?" asked KJ.

"I dare you," said Mello.

"I'll get you back when you least expect it," said KJ.

"I hope I'm there when it happens," said Keiko.

"That would be something to see," said Matt.

"Would you two stop staring at me?" asked L looking back a worth between Near and Kuro.

"Water gun," said Near and he put his hand out watching for L to pull it out and put it in Near's hand.

"And we'll stop," said Kuro following Near's actions.

"No, Watari will get upset again," said L and he got up and left taking his plate full of cake with him of course. Kuro sighed and sat in L's chair and put her head on Near's shoulder.

"We'll find them later," said Near.

"Of course we will," said Kuro.

"You two are weird," said KJ.

"Their just water guns," said Keiko. Then everything went silent before something soft hit Keiko's head. She picked it up off the ground and saw James.

"JAMES!" yelled KJ as she reached for it. Keiko held it away from her and Mello grabbed him and looked at him.

"KJ's right you are strange," said Mello as he observed James. Mello then felt something hit him and he looked down and the white bear that landed in his lap. He picked it up and looked at the two stuffed animals.

"You're such kids. You need to embrace technology," said Matt as he held his game boy up and then started to play it.

"Give me James!" said KJ reaching over to Mello. He handed the spider to her and then chucked Snowy back at Near but his aim was off and hit Kuro in the face.

"Hey that hurt, his bead eye hit my nose!" said Kuro as she rubbed her nose.

"My James," said KJ hugging James. Kuro just stood up, walked over to her friend, grabbed James quickly, and sat down next to Near and hugged her stuffed spider.

"He's mine," said Kuro. She then reached down and grabbed Snowy and hugged him as well and then just closed her eyes while using Near as a pillow.

"I'm going to go get some food," said Mello and the others got up as well and went to get food, well except for Near and Kuro.

Lunch finished and the others went back to class while Kuro and Near went to L's room.

"He knows that we would look so he would hide it well, and probably high," said Kuro. They searched everywhere they could before they got to his closet. They looked up at the highest shelf in the closet and then looked at each other and nodded. Near got down on a knee and supported Kuro as she used the wall so she didn▓t fall over and looked around on the shelf. She grabbed their water guns and then she fell back. She slowly got up and tried to rub her back. Near walked over and held a hand out for her. She just put his water gun in his hand and stood up. They left the room and went back to their hallway and into Kuro's room.

"Tomorrow class we will be doing a lab, and please refrain from doing something other then directed like last time. I understand you know what happens if you mix a few of these chemicals together, you don't have to show off," said the teacher looking over at Mello and then turning his attention to the board.

"That sounds more like something Matt would do," said KJ leaning over to whisper to Mello.

"We played truth or dare the night before, that was my dare. He always tells us the day before when we're doing a lab so we knew," said Mello.

"That's priceless," said KJ.

"Speaking of truth or dare, now we have girls in the mix we should play tonight," said Mello.

"You and your teenage hormones," said KJ rolling her eyes.

"You'll get them too in a few years," said Mello with a slight smirk as he thought about it.

"But I, unlike you, am going to be able to contain them," said KJ.

"Not if I can help it," said Mello and he leaned back in his chair and smirked while looking ahead at the board.

"Don't forget class your projects are due on Friday, I know a few of you have already finished and are waiting, just so that we have time on Friday please present those projects tomorrow. Now I will like to get a list of names of the ones who have finished and will present tomorrow," said the teacher, "please raise your hand if you have finished."

Keiko and Matt raised their hands and waited for the teacher to call their names. Once she did they put their hands down and waited till she started talking about Shakespeare's life.

"I can't wait for the lab tomorrow. I bet the teacher isn't letting Mello do the lab after I dared him to explode the chemicals last time," said Matt.

"Nice. Speaking of dare, I haven't played truth or dare in a long time. Kuro didn't care since she's never embarrassed or too scared to do anything, but KJ hates the game," said Keiko.

"We should play it tonight," said Matt," Mello likes the game, Near doesn▓t' really care unless it's really extreme."

"We will play it tonight, definitely," said Keiko. Mat smiled and nodded and then the teacher glared at them and they shut up.

"Ah freedom, I wish we could freely ditch school once in awhile like Near and Kuro," said Matt.

"But Kuro has a reason and she somehow got Near in there as well," said KJ.

"Yea I know," said Matt.

"Oh Matt and I decided that we are going to play Truth or Dare tonight," said Keiko.

"Fine with me, but none of the dares involve chemistry," said Mello glancing at Matt.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Matt fluttering his eyelashes at Mello and Keiko laughed while KJ smirked. Mello pushed Matt a bit and kept walking while the girls followed and Matt ran to catch up and they walked back to their hallway. KJ walked into Kuro's room to see Kuro and Near on the floor and Kuro was showing a scar she had on her ankle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Scar stories," said Kuro.

"Oh yea, isn't that the one you got from your cat?" she asked.

"Yea right before she went missing," said Kuro.

"Well tonight we're all meeting in Matt's room after dinner," said KJ and she walked out.

"Any idea what this is about?" asked Kuro looking at Near. He just shook his head. Kuro shrugged and went back to explaining the scar.

"We get to do a lab tomorrow!" said Matt happily as they sat at dinner.

"Leave Mello alone," said L.

"Yea I know, everyone told me to," said Matt sulking a bit but then taking a bite of food.

"Just make him do another embarrassing thing in another class," said Kuro right before taking a sip of her root beer.

"Hey, shut up, don't give him ideas," said Mello.

"It is a good idea though," said Matt.

"Yea, L said not to give him a dare related to chemistry, but we have five other classes that are just as 'fun'" said KJ with a smirk as she turned her head to look at Mello. He glared back at her.

"Shut up!" yelled Mello.

"Oh stop PMSing I'm trying to eat with out your yelling," said Kuro.

"I knew there was a reason you didn't have shorter hair," said Keiko. The others laughed, snickered, or went on to make fun of Mello's hair.

"But in all honesty, he just isn't Mello without long hair. Just keep it at that length and not as long as my hair or Kuro's," said KJ sighing.

"Ugh," said Mello as he put his head down on the table, missing his plate by a few centimeters.

For the remainder of dinner they all just talked to one another, well KJ was trying to get Mello to sit up and finish eating because slouching only worked for L.

They all headed upstairs and went into Matt's room to get the horror-I mean- game over with. They sat on the floor in a circle in this order: Matt, Mello, KJ, Near, Kuro, Keiko. At first they silent but Matt decided to start.

"So Mello," said Matt turning to him.

"Why me? There are newbies in the circle pick on them," said Mello groaning.

"Because it's entertaining to pick on you," said Matt.

"That-" started Mello.

"Suck it up and just tell him truth or dare," said KJ.

"Fine truth," said Mello rolling his eyes.

"Are you jealous of Romeo that he got the girl of his life?" asked Matt.

"For a whole five days? Well, even so, not really Juliet was like ten years younger then him, that's too young for m so there isn't anything to be jealous of," said Mello.

"Interesting, okay your turn," said Matt putting his hands on the ground behind him and leaning back and watching Mello as he looked around the circle.

"Keiko," said Mello simply.

"Hmmm, dare!" she said.

"Go hide all of Matt's video games and consoles before we let him go after you," said Mello grabbing onto Matt as he struggled. Keiko shot up and grabbed all of the games in the room and left to go hide them.

"Mello, you bastard!" yelled Matt still struggling.

"I believe the saying goes, revenge is sweet," said Mello.

"Let me go!" yelled Matt.

"KEIKO I'M LETTING HIM GO NOW!" yelled Mello.

"Fine by me," said Keiko appearing in the doorway and then taking her seat. Mello let Matt go and he rushed out of the room and you could hear him scurrying through each room.

"All right Keiko, go," said KJ.

"Ummm Near, truth or dare?" she asked looking at him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Dare," he said.

"You have to cling to L all day tomorrow," said Keiko, "actually cling, whether it's his leg or arm or whatever." Near just nodded. Matt soon came back in and looked depressed having only found his old games. He took a seat in the circle and Near looked around.

"Just hurry up and pick," said Mello.

"Mello," said Near simply.

"Again?!" he asked.

"Truth or dare," said Near.

"Dare," said Mello crossing his arms and glaring at Near who just blankly looked back at him.

"Give me all you stash of chocolate, KJ if you could help find all of it, you will have to live without your addiction for 24 hours starting now at 7:34," said Near. Mello looked like he was about to die but reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out some chocolate and then got up and went to his room returning with a box full. After all he couldn't ignore a dare, and definitely not by his rival. KJ left to go check and came back with nothing but one chocolate bar that she found under his mattress.

"My turn, KJ truth or dare?" he asked her. She looked at him cautiously.

"Truth," she said slowly.

"If you had to date one of the us who would you date?" he asked.

"Near, because he wouldn't leave the house and I can just go do whatever I wanted and he wouldn't care," said KJ.

"I think he want you to say him," said Keiko leaning over and whispering to KJ.

"As if, I'm only eleven geez," said KJ shaking her head at Mello's ignorance of her age.

"Go KJ," said Matt finally getting over the loss of his hidden video games and consoles.

"Who hasn't been picked on yet?" asked KJ and they all turned and looked at Kuro.

"Dare," said Kuro.

"Knew it, you never pick truth," said KJ.

"Then maybe next I'll pick truth just to mess with you," said Kuro.

"You're bluffing," said KJ.

"Am I?" asked Kuro smirking slightly at her.

"Damn you Kuro, well all right, come to school tomorrow," said KJ.

"I was planning to anyway so you just wasted a dare," said Kuro.

"Ah poo," said KJ.

"Hmm Mello," she said.

"Dare," he said between clenched teeth.

"Kiss KJ, yes I know you're eleven but hey if you find a guy now you won't have to worry about it in the future," said Kuro before KJ could intervene. Mello got up and kissed KJ very lightly on the lips and then went back to his seat. KJ was glaring at Kuro for the rest of the night.

Nothing much happened after that, Near and Kuro had to switch pajamas, Keiko had to sing to Matt, Matt had to use his goggles to flick Near's dice at Mello, KJ had to have her glasses taken away (making her blind), and Mello had to act nice to the other kids in class tomorrow. All that happened before L came in and made them all go sleep. So they went to their respected rooms after fighting over the bathroom to brush their teeth and stuff (it is England they have to worry about their teeth with the dentistry there). 


	6. Day 5

A Week at Wammy's Day 5

Today was when all the major dares started. They awoke at different times but all went to breakfast together. They saw L walk in and Near went over and grabbed onto his leg.

"Um, good morning Near, I see you played truth or dare last night," he said as he continued to walked and sat down at the table. Near took the seat next to him and clung onto his arm and ate with the others.

"Yes, KJ dared me to cling to you all day, and Kuro has to go to school all day and I promised Kuro I would go to school with her," said Near.

"So I'm going to your classes?" asked L.

"Yes," said Kuro.

"And this truth or dare is to blame for your wardrobe change?" asked L. Kuro and Near just nodded.

"Mmmm I love a good chocolate muffin," said KJ.

"Shut up," said Mello trying to not take that muffin from her and run off to enjoy it's richness in the bold flavor.

"Oh and Matt if you want your video games back do a thorough look around my room, I fell asleep on top of a pokemon game last night," said Kuro.

"Ah, you're not suppose to tell him Kuro," said Keiko.

"Technology!" yelled Matt as he ran from the room nearly knocking down some other the other children in the process.

"Well it seems you all had a good time last night," said L. Mello snorted and crossed his arms.

"It wasn't fun," said KJ.

"Why what happened to you?" L asked turning toward her. She just crossed her arms and pouted.

"Mello stole her first kiss," said Keiko in a teasing way. L suppressed a laugh at that.

"It's not funny!" said KJ glaring at L.

"Well before I get killed I'm going to leave," said L as he stood up and Near had to too. L then started walking away.

"I'll see you later Kuro," said Near as he walked away clinging to L's sleeve. The group just watched as they walked away and Matt returned playing a game boy already. He sat down and they were quiet for a while.

"You know we've never done anything to bug L that much, like dare him or something," said Matt.

"That's probably because he would be able to tell what you're up to," said KJ.

"Well it doesn't have to be a game we could do something all day that would make him feel weird like we're going to be doing all day," said Mello.

"Like what?" asked Keiko.

"We could have L all of a sudden have a whole bunch of mini clones," said Kuro looking down into her cereal.

"That would be hilarious," said KJ.

"We should all do that," said Keiko.

"Who will tell Near?" asked Matt, not once has he taken his eyes off his game.

"I will," said Kuro and she got up and left the room. The others shrugged and immediately put their feet on their chairs and crouch over delicately holding their eating utensils while they ate.

Kuro was walking around Wammy's having absolutely no clue where L and Near went off to. She asked but no one knew either. She walked to their hallway: no one, L's room: no one, asked a boy to check the bathroom: no one of importance. Kuro was getting bored with this particular game of hide and seek that she found herself caught up in.

Eventually she turned down a random hallway completely lost right now when she saw the two coming her way. She had already hunched over when she entered their hallway so when she approached them they looked at her with questionable faces. She ignored them and only answered Near. She walked over to him and whispered what was going on in his ear and since they were short and whispering barely audibly, L couldn't make anything out.

Near smiled a little and then whispered something back to Kuro about starting now. Kuro nodded her head in response and Near grabbed onto L's pant leg and hunched over. L, now completely confused, put his thumb in his mouth until he finally figured it out.

"Is this another dare?" he asked. Kuro shook her head and they walked over to their classes.

The day went by slowly for those three, that lab wasn't anything special, it was actually the most boring lab so far. At lunch they watched as a girl ran into Mello and then looked like she was on the verge of tears until Mello remembered his dare.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, attempting a sincere voice. The girl's eyes widened and ran away probably thinking he had some contagious disease that alters your personality. Mello growled and sat down at the table.

"I'm impressed Mello," said L.

"He's been very good to do his dares," said KJ nodding her head in approval.

"It's going to be the death of me," said Mello putting his head down on the table and nearly toppling over because of the way he, and the rest of them, were sitting on their chairs.

"So you are all going to act like me all day?" asked L. They just nodded.

"We're scaring other children more then we're scaring L," said Kuro moving her thumb to her mouth.

"Not much can scare L so it's okay," said Near taking a sip of tea.

"Hey since we're acting like L, and he likes sweets-" started Mello.

"Stick to the sweets besides chocolate," said KJ nonchalantly as she took a bite of cheesecake.

"Damn it," said Mello as he looked at the piece of cheesecake in front of him that KJ made him get.

"It's not going to bite back, Mello, just eat it," said Keiko watching him.

"I know that," said Mello and grabbed his fork and took a bite of the cake and crossed his arms and looked at Keiko with a smirk.

"You're terrible at being L, Mello," said Kuro. The others, even L, nodded in agreement.

"Well I could try to act like him if I had chocolate," said Mello.

"Not going to happen," said KJ. Mello just sulked and ate his cheesecake the rest of lunch and then they headed off to their classes, L being dragged along with Near and Kuro.

No homework for any of them, mainly because they did it in class so they were sitting around the living room area. Mello and KJ were playing 'I Spy' because Mello wanted to take his mind off chocolate. Unfortunately for him, it was used against him.

"I spy with my little eye, something brown," said KJ.

"Chocolate?!" Mello asked looking around hopefully.

"No," said KJ.

"Near's bear?" asked Mello sulking once more and looking at Near's bear that was in the younger boy's hand.

"Yep," said KJ.

Near and Kuro were playing with toys and making sounds, while still sitting like L, on the ground.

"Oh no we're going down," said Near in a lower voice.

"Where did that giant bear come from, ahh!" said Kuro in a higher voice.

Matt and Keiko were both in a fierce pokemon battle against each other.

"Come on pikachu you can beat his ass," said Keiko.

"Nope, my charmander is way better then your dumb pikachu," said Matt.

And L was sitting on the ground next to Near because Near had a hold of his pant leg. They stayed like till dinner. It's amazing they didn't get bored but they're kids, games can entertain for hours.

"It's almost 7:34," said Mello staring at the clock in hope. KJ just rolled her eyes.

"When does Near let go of me?" asked L.

"When he goes to sleep," said Keiko.

"But I have to take a bath tonight," said Near.

"Why not just a shower?" asked KJ.

"But my rubber ducks," said Near.

"You're both guys so it shouldn't be much of a problem," said Kuro.

"But I have others things to do this evening," said L.

"Doing detective work can be put on hold," said Matt.

"Not when I'm trying to be the best," said L.

"We can make a substitute for the rest of the night," said KJ.

"Who wouldn't mind giving up their evening to spend it attached to Near?" asked Keiko and they all turned and looked at Kuro.

"But he wanted to take a bath, and I'm not the same gender," said Kuro.

"Could have fooled me," said Mello. Kuro glared at him.

"You should have said he had to be nice all day and not just during school," said Kuro.

"Then it's settled I get freedom and Kuro gives hers up," said L and before anyone could even blink L had left the room and Near looked down at his hand that iwas/i loosely gripping L's sleeve.

"But what about-" started Kuro as Near sighed as he grabbed onto her sleeve.

"Just turned your back to him," said Matt. Kuro sighed and looked down contemplating on whether she should bang her bead against he table, but decided not to because at a place like this, brain cells were important.

The evening Mello was counting down until her could have chocolate. When he did KJ gave him a bar and he ate it as fast as possible and then calmed down once the richness reached his taste buds. KJ sighed at how pathetic he was and Matt and Keiko just laughed at him. Kuro and Near just stared at him like he was an act in the circus.

"That's just disturbing," said Kuro who then shook her head trying to get rid of the odd image.

"Chocolate is his anti-drug, that has all the effects of drugs on him," said Matt.

"We noticed," said KJ as she scooted away from him.

"That was the worst dare I've ever had to do," said Mello taking another bite of chocolate.

"Okay I think I'm going to be sick," said Kuro as Mello took another large bite of chocolate. She stood up with Near and left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Matt.

"She hates chocolate," said Keiko.

"She feels quesy at the site of someone devouring it and the smell of it," said KJ.

"How does she live with herself?" asked Mello.

"Not everyone likes chocolate as much as you," said KJ rolling her eyes.

"Hey Near, oh it seems like you get chocolate again, Mello," said L as his eyes went around the room, "Have you seen Near his bath is ready."

"He just left, try one of their rooms," said Matt smirking a bit.

"I feel somewhat sorry for Kuro," said Keiko as L left.

"She deserves it," said Mello.

"Why, because she doesn't like chocolate?" asked KJ. Mello nodded taking another bite of chocolate.

"Exactly," said Mello. KJ just groaned and put her head in her hands.

L walked down the hallway and went into Kuro's room where the two were working on a rather large puzzle. He watched them work for a bit before walking fully into the room.

"I've decided to let you off the hook, Kuro," said L.

"Oh really, were you having a guilt trip and couldn't concentrate on your work?" asked Kuro as she continued to place the puzzle pieces in their correct places.

"Somewhat, come on Near," said L. Near grabbed onto his sleeve they left the room. Kuro continued working on the puzzle until she finished and got bored. She decided to endure the chocolate eating and headed to where the others were. She heard them talking about other people at the orphanage before she heard dripping sounds and squishes. She turned her attention down the hall and saw L, soaking wet, walking down the hallway.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Near splashed me with ducks for making you worry a bit," said L.

"That was. . . sweet of him," said Kuro before laughing at him.

"Can you just go check on him?" he asked. Kuro nodded still laughing and walked to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. She knocked again.

"Near? L asked my to check on you," said Kuro.

"Oh, come in," he said. Kuro walked in and saw him covered in bubbles and him holding up a rubber duck.

"What took you so long to respond?" asked Kuro sitting on the ground next to tub, but avoiding the puddle that was on the ground, probably from splashing L.

"I thought you were L so when he came in I was going to splash him," said Near.

"Ah, okay, So you're not dead so I'm going to go out now. I'll be in the hallway if you need anything," said Kuro and she got up and pulled some toys out of her pockets and left the room. About five minutes later Kuro saw Keiko and Matt walking down the hallway and stopped in front of her and watched her play with the toys.

"Near don't leave the poor girl alone for too long," said Matt as he walked over to the bath room door and threw it open. Near was standing there with his pants on and trying to untangle his shirt.

"You're horrible Matt, what if, you know?" asked Keiko walking over to Matt. Kuro and Near just watched them fight. Kuro then waved her hand for Near to come over. He walked over and she untangle his shirt for him and he put it on and buttoned it up. They watched a little bit while the other two were still fighting, and somehow their conversation moved onto Mario, how they arrived there, no one should ever want to know. Kuro and Near then left and headed to Near's room.

Mello and KJ were talking for a bit, mainly about bands, until they realized they were still alone. KJ stuck her head into the hallway and saw Matt and Keiko arguing in front of the bathroom.

"Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum are arguing in the hallway and Near and Kuro are in one of their rooms," said KJ walking back in and sitting next to Mello on the bed.

"Okay," said Mello who then turned his TV on and it was some stand up comedy.

Later L came and told them to go to sleep and to stop acting like him. 


	7. Day 6

A Week at Wammy's Day 6

The rain pounded down onto the orphanage and made many of it's orphans stir. Only a few could sleep though the thudding and shaking from the rain and thunder. A few were scared but many just ignored it. One particular hallway wasn't woken up from the rain though. Although one was because she is a light sleeper the others had this to wake up to.

"DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!"

Keiko and Matt sat up abruptly, looked at each other, then went into their friends room. Near and Kuro took their time getting to see the other three trying to wake KJ up.

"She won't wake up, again," whined Mello who was indeed the one that yelled.

"Then ignore her, it's easy, she's small so she fits in with the surroundings," said Kuro yawning and rubbing her eye.

"Hey, that's not very nice," said Matt.

"But so true," said Mello sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well now that I'm up, I'm getting breakfast," said Kuro and she walked out the door.

"Just leave her, she'll wake up eventually and she can deal with the teachers about being late," said Keiko.

"So far it seems impossible to wake her up," said Matt.

"If you keep trying, Mello, you might get punched in the nose again," said Near.

"My nose still hurts from the last time," said Mello gently touching his nose.

"Or you could try your chocolate bar. Didn't that work one time?" asked Near. Mello looked like he was about to drop dead.

"Sacrifice chocolate after I just got it back?" asked Mello. Near just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Well I'm hungry," said Keiko and Matt nodded in agreement and they left the room as well. Mello sighed and left the room as well.

No one was at breakfast yet because of the rain and them being afraid so the room was empty. So naturally they got first pick and Mello grabbed the biggest chocolate muffin that was out.

"Who ever makes these is a god or goddess," said Mello as he took a bite.

"Muffins that big were probably imported from Costco," said Keiko.

"Costco?" asked Matt.

"Giant department store that has everything in it," said Kuro.

"Sounds scary," said Mello.

"They also have boxes of candy instead of individual bars, hint chocolate," said Keiko.

"I take it back," said Mello and he took another bite of chocolate muffin. Their attention was then turned to KJ who's hair was messed up and her eyes half closed behind her glasses. She then stood back up and grabbed a muffin then sat back down at the table.

"It's like dawn of the dead all over again," said Matt staring at her and then he reached over and poked her. She just swayed but kept eating.

"She's like a weeble wooble," said Near.

"Those things are fun," said Kuro and she gently pushed KJ who swayed and continued eating.

"I want to try," said Mello and he pushed her a bit and continued but soon she fell over on to the ground sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked and then stood up and sat in her chair.

"You don't remember?" asked Mello. KJ looked at him.

"No," she said.

"This girl gets more freaky everyday," said Matt to Keiko.

"This isn't the first time this happened. One time she woke up and we have a full conversation and she fell back to sleep, woke up, had another conversation, and the next day she didn't remember a thing (A/N: true story)," said Kuro.

"Yea. Oo muffin," said KJ and she took a bite out her muffin. Eventually more kids showed up and ate before running out into the rain. Watari tries to stop them so they weren't wet in class but they ignored him. Soon though everyone went off to their respected places, which also means that Matt, Keiko, KJ, and Mello went to class and Kuro and Near went into the living room to solve yet another puzzle.

The morning went by really slowly. School seemed to go on and on forever it was just your typical monotonous teachers one after the other. L would constantly check on Kuro and Near and then somehow got them to go outside and they stayed in the tree house playing with toys, of course.

Lunch time came around and Kuro and Near decided to stay in the tree house for one reason only: they didn't know it was lunch time. They didn't have any time telling devices and since the sun was hidden by clouds the area that it was located in the sky could not be deduced.

The others wondered where they were, some more then others, but knew they'd be fine. L also didn't join them at lunch either. It seems he was working on from minor case for the bobbies.

"It feels so empty with the others not here," said Keiko looking around their table.

"Before it felt suffocating," said Mello.

"Yes, you hate Near, moving on," said KJ rolling her eyes.

"He never stops just like Ash because he has to catch them all," said Matt. The other three just looked at him.

"Did you just compare me to a character in one of you stupid video games?" asked Mello.

"Maybe," said Matt with a shrug and them smirked at his friend.

"You serious have some issues that need to be worked out," said KJ.

"Me or him?" asked Matt.

"Both," said KJ.

"Wow, these guys are priceless," said Keiko.

"Well I'm sure we could sell Mello for about $25," said KJ glancing at him.

"Michael Jackson would buy him," said Keiko. Mello just put on a shocked, yet scared, face.

"AH!" said Matt.

"What?" they asked in unison, well minus Mello he was still in a state of shock.

"He used to be one of my heroes, but then he went. . . weird," said Matt.

"That's somewhat scary," said KJ.

"Just don't sell us to him," said Mello finally coming back to reality.

"I don't think anyone deserves that," said Keiko.

"Maybe Near," said Mello. They just turned and looked at him and shook their heads and went back to eating lunch.

Classes started up again and halfway through fifth period it started to pour. Unfortunately, two were now trapped in the tree house. When classes ended Watari found the four that were just realized and asked if they knew where the other two were. Watari went to ask L, but her didn't know either. That's when Watari looked out the window and saw the two beings in the tree house. Watari then made his way to the living room where KJ and Mello were doing some more karate and Matt and Keiko were playing and laughing about Mello being sold to Michael Jackson.

"Can you four please save Kuro and Near from the storm outside?" asked Watari.

"Why would they go outside?" asked Matt not looking up from his game.

"L convinced them to go in the tree house and they've been there since this morning," said Watari.

"Haha, sucks for them," said Mello.

"Come on," said KJ and she grabbed Mello's arm and dragged him outside, after grabbing a few umbrellas, with Matt and Keiko following closely behind. They walked over to the tree house and KJ forced Mello up the ladder to get them. As he climbed up though KJ did a round house kick to his back.

"Ow, KJ, what the hell was that for?" he asked grabbing his back.

"I told you I'd kick your butt when you least expected it," said KJ.

"Well you missed my butt," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to try again?" asked KJ going into horse stance.

"No that's okay," said Mello and he climbed higher and banged on the door at the top. Kuro opened it and was about to close it when Mello blocked it with his hand.

"What do you want? We only allow people who are sure about their gender in here," said Kuro. The three on the ground burst out laughing and Mello glared.

"I so wish I had something to chuck at you right now," he said.

"But you don't so I win," said Kuro.

"Anyway, ahem, 'Juliet, what light through yonder window brakes. It is the east and Juliet is the sun.' " said Matt putting his game away and getting down on one knee. All of them looked at him.

"Did you just call her Juliet?" asked Near.

"It's a joke, you know, since we were doing Shakespeare this week," said Matt. They continued to stare at him.

"Even I'm not laughing and that's really saying something, to you," said Keiko.

"Damn," said Matt looking down.

"Well, then, now that wonderful display of Matt's sense of humor has been seen, Mello off the ladder so we can come down," said Kuro. Mello climbed down and Kuro then climbed down followed by Near. KJ handed them an umbrella and they walked back into the house.

"I'm hungry," said Kuro.

"We're getting some food," said Near and they split off from the group and went to get some food.

"Okay then," said Keiko and they went back to what they were doing in the living room before. Later Near and Kuro joined them and they all eventually got bored and stared at each other.

"What to do," said KJ.

"Twister," said Matt pulling the board game out from under the puzzles Kuro and Near had completed.

"Nothing else to do," said KJ. They set up and first the girls went and Kuro won.

"That's not fair I could hardly reach," said KJ.

"That's because your so short," said Mello.

"And Kuro sneezed on me, that should be cheating," said Keiko.

"it's not my fault we were trapped outside in the cold, blame L for that," said Kuro.

"Kuro won end of story. Now it's our turn," said Matt and he handed the spinner to KJ.

Out of the guys I'm sure it isn't shocking who won. Mello was trying so hard to beat Near that he lost balance and got out first. And then Matt's game boy fell out of his pocket and he fell to grab them consol before it hit the ground.

"Now Kuro vs. Near," said Keiko. Kuro and Near took spots on the opposite sides of the mat and began.

L came in later to see the two on the mat in a big knot and looked at he others who looked bored.

"When did you start this?" asked L.

"An hour and a half ago," said KJ.

"How long have these been playing?" asked L.

"An hour," said Mello.

"Well it would be interesting to see who wins, tell me during dinner," said L and he left the room. Another 15 minutes passed and Kuro's hand landed on top of Near's and they both slide and fell at the same time.

"After all that and it's a bloody tie?!" yelled Mello shooting up.

"Clearly," said KJ.

"Okay no more of that," said Matt an they put the game away and looked at the other games to play.

"How about charades?" suggested Keiko.

"Sure," said KJ.

"Teams are the usual," said Matt as he sat next to Keiko.

They played that until dinner came around. Nothing eventful happened during it, as you can imagine. They told L the end of the twister game and he just shook his head and took a bit of pudding. They ate in silence. Until Matt came up with an idea.

"I have an idea," said Matt.

"What?" asked Keiko.

"We should set tent up in one of our rooms and all have like a sleep over. You never know this could be our last night together," said Matt.

"That actually really is a good idea," said L.

"Sure," said KJ.

"Not in Near's room though," said Mello.

"Just put it in my room it's in the middle," said KJ. The others nodded in agreement and quickly finished dinner and L went to get a tent. They moved KJ's bed to it was sideways against the wall and then they all got in their pajamas, well those who had to change, and got their pillows, blankets, and other various sleeping objects. L soon returned and they began to set the tent up. After much confusion from the directions and L shaking his head at how poorly they were made, they had the tent set up and they all claimed a spot and the order went something like this: Mello, KJ, Keiko, Matt, Kuro, Near.

"Have a fun night," said L and he left the room closing the tent and them the door. They talked and told scary stories, much to the protest of Keiko who stopped it by throwing a pillow at Matt's face and that led to a pillow fight, and eventually some time in there they passed out from exhaustion.

-

A/N: Only one more part left then I'll get to finishing the first part of the sequel. 


	8. Day 7

A Week At Wammy's Day 7

One could only sleep so late right? Well these six slept as late as humanly possible, well humanly possible for pre-teens or so, and woke up around eleven. Keiko was he first to arise followed by KJ. They moved around and eventually Kuro woke up as well. Then the three girls looked at each other. They got an idea. A very cruel and evil idea. They left the tent and locked the door by the zippers.

Matt was the fourth to awake only five minutes later and heard something outside the tent. It sounded like the Mario theme. Near soon woke up and heard what sounded like small wheels going across plastic. Mello was the last one to awake and heard the sound of something snapping. Then it hit each of them at once. The girls weren't there but they were in the room.

"Keiko away from my video games!" yelled Matt racing to the door.

"MY CHOCOLATE!" yelled Mello also racing to the door and they realized it was locked and went to where they saw the outlines of the girls.

"Kuro, why are you playing with my hot wheels? I thought you liked my transformers better," said Near sitting so his back was leaning against Kuro's through the tent. He felt her shrug and continue playing.

"KJ, don't eat all my chocolate!" whined Mello showing his major sign of weakness. He then saw the shadow move closer and then a loud snap was heard as she took another bite of the chocolate.

"Nooo!" he whined some more. But stopped when he heard someone else walk in the room.

"Watari wishes to speak with you girls," said L.

"Okay," said Keiko and she bounced up and waited next to L for her friends to get up. KJ put the chocolate bar in her mouth and pushed herself up off the ground followed by Kuro who pushed the hot wheels away from her so she didn't trip on them and then walked out the door behind the other three. Once the girls were at Watari's office L decided to be merciful and saved the boys from their polyester prison.

"Have you three decided on what you plan to do?" asked Watari as he sat in the office with the three girls sitting in front of him on chairs.

"Keiko and I liked staying here and wish to continue to stay here," said KJ. They then looked at Kuro.

"I want to go home," said Kuro after a slight pause.

"Why?" asked Keiko.

"Our parents brought us there to raise us and wanted to live our lives there, and since I can't please them in life anymore, I still want to respect their last wish. I wish to return to my home in America. I know I was made the guardian to you two but I'm willing to pass the job onto Watari and Roger for the sake of your wishes as well," said Kuro.

"I understand," said Watari.

"We can't split up now Kuro. After all that we've been through," said KJ standing up and looking at Kuro who just looked at her knees.

"Please stay, we moved on from the past why can't you?" asked Keiko.

"I'm not going to move on from my parents. Yes I know they are dead but they knew what was best for me and I'm going to trust them," said Kuro looking at the two.

"I see that you have made up your decision. KJ and Keiko will remain here at the orphanage, you shall move in to whoever rooms you want, and Kuro we will get a ticket for you to leave as soon as you see fit," said Watari.

"Tomorrow morning," said Kuro.

"I'll check the flights and get back to you," said Watari. Kuro nodded and they left the office in complete silence. They then all three walked into Kuro's room.

"I can't believe you're going to abandon us like this, we need you, you're our guardian," said KJ.

"Our parents clearly wanted us to be together if something were to happen to them, and something did. Can't you respect that wish?" asked Keiko.

"Look I already made my decision, now you're more then welcome to come visit. In the meantime, what do you want me to do with your houses. They belong to you now but since you want to stay here," said Kuro.

"Sell them, but keep the money for yourself to help pay for electricity and gas, but we would request a weekly allowance from the money," said KJ. Kuro nodded and the two other girls left her room and Kuro laid back down on her bed and sighed. She then got up and started packing her bags. Near then walked in as she zipped up her back pack.

"So you decided to go home?" he asked.

"KJ and Keiko are staying here, I am going home," she said getting her box out and putting her toys into it.

"When are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning is when I requested but Watari is checking the flights for me," she said as she added her puzzle to the box. They were silent. Kuro put her box and backpack by the door and then looked around her room for anything that she might have forgotten.

"You didn't forget anything," said Near quietly.

"Yes I did," said Kuro. Near gave her a questionable look before she walked over to him still in the doorway and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and felt her tears on his shoulder. He also had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you saying that you forgot me for a moment?" he asked.

"No, that I still needed to hug you and thank you for this past week and to spend the rest of my time here at Wammy's together," said Kuro. Near just nodded and they pulled apart and Kuro reached up and pulled her beanie off her head and handed it to Near.

"Wh-why are you giving me this?" asked Near stuttering a bit and wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"I know you won't forget me, but take this so you can always remember me and my hair," said Kuro. Near nodded and then L walked in and saw the two with red eyes and sad expressions.

"I guess you're leaving tomorrow then?" asked L. Kuro just nodded and Near walked over so he was standing next to her and looking at L. "Well the others all want you to meet in the living room. Come on," said L and he held his hand out. Near took L's hand and then he grabbed Kuro's hand and they walked to the living room.

When they entered Kuro noticed each person dealing with Kuro leaving their different ways. KJ and Keiko were sitting on the couch next to each other quietly. They knew how to keep in touch with Kuro and they would no matter what. L just understood how things were and sat with the two girls on the couch. Near and Kuro went and sat on the ground in the middle of the room. Matt was keeping all his attention to his game as he sat in a recliner. Mello was pacing back and forth and when Kuro and Near came in he went and looked out the window. They were all silent.

"Look-" started Kuro but Mello interrupted her.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave?" asked Mello looking at Kuro," without even thinking about KJ and Keiko? They're your friends and you're just going to abandon them. What a great friend and guardian you are. I bet your parents are real proud of you, as well as their parents who left them in your hands. All you wanted was to go home just because you hate school. You didn't even kill your parents and your still all emotional? We're all without our parents here so the next best thing we have is our friends, but you don't even want them anymore!"

"Mello!" said L shocked as he stood up, well, his way of standing.

"Mello we already talked about it we're okay and in an understanding!" said KJ getting off the couch and walking up to him.

"I don't care, and what about the friends she made here, is she just going think this past week was just some dream?" asked Mello and he looked at Kuro with hatred in his eyes.

"I know what you're getting at Mello and I'm sorry to be going, but this is something I have to do, in order to move on. I promise I'll return some day, but I can't say when," said Kuro looking at her hands that were in her lap. Then there was silence.

"Well since it's Kuro's last day we should make it her best one of this week, so she has to know it's reality," said Matt.

"Yes, make it so great it becomes a scar in her mind. You always remember where you got the large scars," said Keiko.

"So what do we do?" asked KJ.

"How about breakfast," said Near.

"Good idea," said KJ and they all walked to the dining room and no one was there anymore so they grabbed some breakfast and took a seat at a single table and began eating.

"These muffins here are really good," said Kuro.

"Chocolate's better," said KJ.

"Well I hate chocolate so I'm happy with my blueberry muffin thank you," Kuro said taking another bite.

"I haven't had a blueberry muffin in a while," said Near. Kuro looked over and saw that they breakfast was already cleaned up and then handed her muffin toward Near. He just looked at it then up at her.

"You want to share with me?" asked Near.

"You never know when the next chance is when we get to share a blueberry muffin," said Kuro. Near smiled slightly, not fully because, I mean, it is Near we're talking about here. He took a bit of the muffin and the others stopped watching them and continued to eat as well.

They then returned to their room and took the tent down and had L put it away and they all just laid on the floor and looked at the ceiling. Kuro then put her hand up and looked at it, for some reason the others followed suit.

"Is my hand really that small?" asked KJ looking at it.

"It fit▓s the rest of your body," said Kuro. Mello, Matt, and Keiko started laughing.

"That's not nice," said KJ huffing and glancing at Kuro who smiled back at her.

"I'm going to miss Kuro's short cracks on KJ," said Matt.

"Just gives me a chance to once in a while," said Mello.

"But you usually can't because Kuro is too quick," said Near, "either that or you're really really slow."

"Shut it!" yelled Mello.

"Don't start fighting now," said KJ.

"Kill joy," muttered Mello.

"What was that?" she asked turning to look at him and crossing her arms.

"You ruin my fun," he said crossing his arms and looking at her.

"So that's why you continue to pester me and the other orphans, because it's fun. You really are a bully," said Near.

"Don't be so surprised, women can be bullies too," said Kuro.

"Yea look at Kuro," said Keiko.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!" yelled Mello.

"Uh oh, she's PMSing," said Matt. The others laughed as Mello sat up and glared at all of them.

"I'll never do anything for any of you again," said Mello.

"What have you done?" asked Keiko.

"Well I give KJ chocolate, Matt a friend that isn't electronic, Keiko gets protection from me cause we all know she's an easy target to pick on, Kuro get's KJ off her back now, and I let Near be first," said Mello proudly. A few others snorted.

"I hope you realize those are all lies, right?" said Kuro.

"How so?" asked the oblivious Mello.

"You never give me chocolate," said KJ.

"Keiko is another friend that isn't electronic," said Matt.

"No one picks on me except you," said Keiko.

"I know, easily, how to get KJ to leave me alone," said Kuro.

"You know deep down that I▓m better, L knows, Watari knows, and Roger knows," said Near.

"Whatever," said Mello and he just slumped in a corner.

"Now he looks like a little depressed kid," said Matt.

"The black clothing choice adds to that," said KJ.

"Well I don't want to be here when he takes his life so let's re-locate," said Kuro. The others nodded and they went into the living room, area where they decided to go through all the board games, minus Twister, of course. They settled on LIFE.

"I get the red car!" yelled Matt as he grabbed the red car that everyone backed away from so they didn't endure the wrath of Matt. The others picked their cars less enthusiastically. Near got white, Kuro got green, KJ got blue, and Keiko got orange.

"Should I go get Little Miss Depressed?" asked KJ. Matt sighed and nodded and she left to get him while the others set the board up. Soon they were just waiting on KJ and Mello, having no clue what was taking them so long, when L walked by and stopped and looked at them.

"LIFE? There are six of you, why are there only five cars out to start?" asked L.

"Mello is upstairs being moody and depressed so we came down here without him, but KJ said we should let him play with us for reasons unknown and now we're wasting our lives away waiting for them," said Kuro.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" asked L.

"Thanks for bringing that up, L," said Keiko.

"Plus what's there to pack, I have nothing of possession here except for a few clothes," said Kuro.

"Carry on," said L, nodding to Kuro and then left most likely to his room.

A few minutes passed and KJ finally returned with Mello and they set him up and begin the game. They spun the spinner to see who goes first, and who should it but the only person whose first in everything, Near. Followed by Mello, always second, Kuro, Keiko, Matt, and then last and certainly least, in height that is, KJ.

The game began and things seemed to be going smooth for some, and utterly horrid for others. In the end the results were as followed:

Keiko was the first to reach end. She had the job of entertainer and was paid 40,000. Her house was Dutch Colonial and she was married with 1 girl and adopted twin girls. In the end her final total was 1,045,600.

Second was Matt. He was a computer consultant earning 70,000 and living at the Cozy Condo. In the end he had 1,000,000 and was married with 2 girls.

Next to come in was Near who was a sales person and was paid 90,000 and lived in a Victorian house with his wife. He finished with the most money with a total of 1,785,000.

Fourth to come in was Mello. He was paid 50,000 and was an athlete. He lived in the house that was hit by an earthquake (A/N: which makes since at first he was in California then Japan). He had a stock and was married with 2 sons. In the end he had a total of 1,710,000.

Next was Kuro who was an artist but had a mid-life crisis and had to change jobs to an accountant but was still paid 80,000. She lived in a log cabin with her adopted twins and in the end had a total of 1,090,000.

Last, was KJ. Her occupation was a doctor and was paid 100,000 and lived in a farm house with her husband and daughter. In the end she had 1,695,000.

So according to total money Near came in first, followed Mello, then KJ, Kuro, Keiko, and last was Matt.

"Well that was fascinating. I'm glad I got to experience that," said Kuro. The others just looked at her.

"I'm not putting it away," said KJ getting up and leaving.

"Nor am I," said Keiko and eventually they all got up and left leaving Mello behind.

"HEY! I'M NOT PUTTING THIS AWAY BY MYSELF!" He yelled but everyone just ignored him.

Since that game is among the never ending board games, like monopoly, and since there was six of them playing, by the time they finished it was just passed lunch time so they all headed to the dinning room. Later Mello joined and was furious, but what else is new.

"Look who finally decided to join us," said Matt as they all stared at Mello.

"What? Can't you let a guy eat in piece?" he asked taking a bite of his nutella sandwich.

"You seriously eat way too much chocolate," said Kuro.

"And he makes it so obvious that anyone who takes one look at him can know his weakness," said KJ with an evil smirk, well the best one she can muster.

"What type of face was that?" asked Near looking at KJ.

"I was trying to be evil," said KJ.

"Retarded is more like it," said Kuro.

"Just like that one time you were trying to frown," said Keiko.

"SHUT UP!" yelled KJ.

"I want to see you frown," said Matt.

"That's the problem, she can't, and she has tried," said Keiko.

"I can frown, see," said Near and he did a pretty good frown.

"Well I can too," said Mello and he ended up having trouble just like KJ did before. They group broke out into laughter.

"Not that easy is it?" asked KJ crossing her arms. Mello just grunted but secretly, or not, still tried to frown.

"The only other person that I know can frown is Kuro," said Keiko.

"Well now it's Near too," said Kuro.

"Can you frown Matt?" asked Keiko looking at him. He tried and failed as well.

"Well aren't you two just special," said KJ. L then came over and took a seat, well, you know what I mean.

"Who's special and why?" asked L adding sugar to his tea, or more tea to his sugar.

"Near and Kuro because they can frown. Can you frown?" asked Matt. They all turned and looked at him, even Mello took a pause in his attempts. L tried and got halfway but then couldn't go any further.

"Sort of, but I▓m taking that as a no," said KJ.

"So it isn't just me. I can stop," said Mello.

"We never told you that you couldn't," said Keiko looking at Mello. He just grumbled and ate more of his sandwich. The others continued to eat as well and carry small conversations.

That afternoon they sat on the steps leading outside and ate ice cream. That's when Kuro felt eyes on her. She looked toward a bush and saw it rustle a bit.

"Someone it watching us from that bush over there," said Kuro pointing to the bush.

"That's B," said L and he licked his strawberry ice cream.

"Who?" asked Keiko taking a brake from her cookies and cream ice cream.

"Beyond Birthday, he is basically a copy of L," said Mello as he eats his chocolate ice cream.

"So he's here because L is?" asked KJ who stopped eating her rocky road ice cream to stare at the bush.

"He's been watching us for a while, off and on since the beginning of the week," said Kuro who licked her mint chocolate-chip ice cream.

"He probably thinks since L is close to us he must observe us too," said Matt taking a bite in his napoleon ice cream and then waving his hand at his mouth because it was too cold. Kuro then stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked L watching her.

"I hate stalkers," said Kuro and she walked over to the bush and heard it shake a bit and then she reached down into the bush with her left hand while holding her ice cream with her right, and when she felt cloth she pulled and she had a guy who looked exactly like L but the collar of his shirt. There were some noticeable differences in appearance between L and B, however.

She dragged him over to the group and he looked at them and then stared at her.

"Now B, who were you watching us you know I don't like you watching the younger orphans," said L. B kept his eyes on Kuro as she want and sat down and licked her ice cream.

"They intrigue me. Especially her, she is special," he said pointing at Kuro. Near scooted closer to Kuro and licked his vanilla ice cream.

"B would you like to try to get them better? I'll let you hang out with us for the rest of the day if you wish. And if he doesn't bother your group," said L who was watching B who was watching Kuro and glaring somewhat at Near.

"We don't mind," said KJ with a shrug.

"Um, he keeps staring at me, other then that I don't care," said Kuro.

"I would like to hang out with you," said B as he continued to stare at Kuro.

"Then stop staring at me," said Kuro. B blinked and then turned to look at L.

"Would you like some ice cream?" asked L, "with jam?" B just nodded. "Follow me. We'll be back shortly," said L and the two look a likes left.

"He's strange," said Keiko.

"Yea, and I think he likes Kuro," said Mello with a smirk.

"Or just wants to kill her," said KJ.

"But he was glaring at me," said Near.

"Okay he wants to kill you then," said KJ.

"Just finished your ice cream," said Kuro not really wanting to talk about this. They sat there eating their ice cream in silence. Soon L and B returned and they were all sitting on the steps looking at the kids playing outside. It was a rare moment with the sun just barely out. It wouldn't last long so they were enjoying it for the time being.

"What should we do after this?" asked Mello when he finished his ice cream.

"I don't know," said Kuro trying to get the ice cream off her fingers because her cone had holes and started to drip the cream onto her fingers.

"Come one Kuro," said Near and he helped Kuro up so she didn't get everything sticky and they went into the house to wash her hands.

"Okay that will last 2 minutes, then what?" asked Mello.

"Why don't you think of something for once," said Keiko.

"How about we spar," said Mello turning to KJ. She sighed.

"I'll kick your ass like always," said KJ and they walked over to the lawn where there weren't younger kids running around and started to spar. Matt and Keiko were still eating their ice cream as was B, L was the first on finished with his.

"So, B, why do you keep staring at Kuro?" asked Matt. B just shrugged.

"There must be a reason," said L.

"She's something to stare at," said B.

"Or is it because you trying to be just like the top people in this house, which are L and Near who are both close to her, so your trying to be close too," said Keiko. B stayed silent.

"Well I'm sure you can reach your goal if you stopped staring at her," said L. B just stared at his ice cream before biting into the cone and finishing it off.

"Ah I see KJ is busy killing Mello," said Kuro when she and Near returned.

"And he asked for it too, literally," said Keiko.

"Doesn't he always?" asked Near.

"Yea," the other said nodding their heads.

"I'm going inside," said Kuro.

"Ah yea the vampire must avoid the sun," said Matt.

"I'm not a vampire, I just don't like the sun," said Kuro standing.

"Wait don't leave me with a bunch of guys," said Keiko standing up.

"I'm coming too," said Matt after Near stood up.

"Come on B," said L and those two stood up as well.

KJ caught site of the group leaving so she joined the group and Mello finally caught on that she wasn't chicken just bored with him. He ran ad caught up with the group as well. They all just played games and talked till dinner where B went missing from the group and they just shrugged it off and ate at their table.

Eventually the group got tired and they all decided to sleep in Kuro's room. They stayed up talking till eventually they passed out.

Unfourtunetly they were all awoken by L who just came from Watari. It was around 5 in the morning and was the only available flight. They put Kuro's stuff in a car and piled everyone in, B even insisted on going.

At the airport the checked Kuro in and they went through security and headed to her gate. They sat in silence waiting for the call to start boarding. Once it was heard they all looked at each other and Roger and Watari decided to go first.

"Well Kuro you were a great addition to our school while you were here, and I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon," said Watari as he hugged her.

"You'll be very successful I know it," said Roger as he hugged her too.

"Thank you," said Kuro.

"Have fun in America, eat many yummy sweets and tell what is good," said L.

"Will do, and I'm sure I'll hear about the famous detective that you are soon," said Kuro and they hugged as well.

"Even though I met you yesterday, you're a very unique girl," said B.

"Um, thanks, bye," said Kuro and they shook hands awkwardly.

"Write your friends will you?" asked Matt as he hugged her.

"Yes I will," said Kuro.

"Or I'll hire KJ to kick your ass," said Keiko hugging Kuro.

"Sure," said Kuro.

"Or I'll come for free," said Mello as he awkwardly hugged her.

"You're nothing compared to KJ," said Kuro.

"Everyone knows it, Mello, why can't you just understand that? Well call and don't forget to visit," said KJ as she hugged Kuro who just nodded.

"I'll miss you," said Near and they hugged. When they were hugging Near slipped something into Kuro's backpack and whispered in her ear, "Open it when you land in America." Kuro nodded and they parted.

"Well time for you board, don't be afraid to come back, you're always welcome at Wammy's," said Watari. Kuro nodded and said bye one last time and with a wave she entered the plane.

She finally reached home and began to unpack. She saw the gift from she got from Near and opened it up. Inside on top she saw a card and opened it first. Everyone had signed it and each one told her how much they would miss her and that she should come back as soon as possible. She then saw different gifts wrapped up.

The first gift was from Keiko and it was drawing of the entire group. Matt's gift was a bracelet with Mario mushrooms on it. Mello's gift was one of his bars of chocolate, which was interesting because she hates chocolate. KJ's gift was a picture frame with a picture of the group that B had taken from his bush while they were eating ice cream. Near's gift was one of his transformers, her favorite one. And last was L's gift which was a locket with a picture of Kuro on one side and on the other was a picture of Near. It was silver and in the shape of a small heart. She put it on and never took it off.

She then laid down on her bed and held onto her transformer.

"Thank you," she said before she fell asleep.

The end of Week at Wammy's, but just the beginning of further stories. Next is Time to Follow. 


End file.
